New World
by Manda1717
Summary: Clary's 17 she has lost her mother and step dad luke. she's alone and lives in an orphange she has lived here since she was 6. Things seemed normal until something she never knew existed came into her life that changed it all. memories from her past still haunt her in her new life, and one of the most confuzizng the new life she is brang into, and the friends and love she finds
1. Chapter 1

_There was a crash downstairs a loud scream made goose bumps rise on Clarys arms, _

"_Sweetie, if anything ever seems wrong, and I'm not with you, go into the closet and hide, and do not come out until I come and find you okay?"_

"_Okay Mommy" _

_Clary remembered the words her mom shared to her almost every week; she scurried to the closet clutching her sketch book with a death grip. She sat down on the floor and used her legs to push her farther into the dark closet. _

_There was loud noises coming from downstairs, she heard her mommy screaming. Luke shouted "Jocelyn"_

_Then the screaming stopped. It was replaced by grunting and a thud. _

_Her hands were shaking, goose bumps on her arms; silent tears ran down her cold cheeks. Everything was quiet after that, not even the slightest noise. She sat, for what felt like hours, fear and dread building inside her._

_Mommy will be mad she thought, but couldn't stand to hide. Clary stood up, and slowly opened the closet door. She took tiny steps moving towards the stairs, she stopped before the staircase and peered down trying to look and see anything, she couldn't. She took the stairs slowly, her little hand gripping the railing as she leaned against the wall for support. When she got to the foot of the stairs she looked around and saw nothing. It was too quiet, everything around her was too perfect she walked everything was too clean and scary still. She remembered her mommy's words_

"_Clary you can't always trust your eyes to see, you have to look beyond that. Focus on reality not the fantasy" _

_Clary closer her eyes and concentrated when she opened her eyes everything was different, she wanted to close her eyes again and forget but she couldn't, she screamed. On the floor lay her mommy and Luke, and a man she did not know he had pale hair, his eyes were closed._

"_Mommy?" she whispered "Mommy!" she cried_

"Clary?" she snapped out of her daydream blinking. She looked towards who called her name. Mr. Mason Dam.

"The answer, Ms Fray" he asked with a smug look on his face.

Clary sighed she was so absorbed in her own mind she didn't even know what the lesson was on. She just shrugged.

"Pay attention or you'll fall behind Ms fray" he said, typical snarky hatred I see. She inwardly rolled her eyes. Why did he hate her? She turned in all the homework and aced all his tests. What else did he want? She sat there bored drumming her fingers over her textbook and ignoring all around her. The bell rang and she rose from her seat, grabbed her belongings and rushed out the door.

She went to her locker and threw her books in the locker only keeping what she needed for the night.

She pulled out her ear buds and plugged them into her mp3. Switched on some soft rock and continued walking towards the parking lot. She twirled her keys around as she walked. She saw her little green bug and smiled. She unlocked it and threw her bag in the back. She turned up the radio and the heater and headed out. She took her time driving today, until she looked at the clock, her shift started in ten minutes. She hit the gas. She started working at a little Café restaurant place called Taki's about a year ago for some spending money, not that she went many places, and to save for the car she was driving right now. She had to save for her own car, its not like she had anyone to pay for it otherwise. When she turned 18 she would finally get her inheritance and be able to move out on her own. Just a few more months she told herself.

She turned the corner and parked on her spot in front of the curb.

She walked in the side door and went to the employee room, Aka, the closet. She grabbed her apron and order booklet and headed out. And let the 5 hours begin she though.

Her work went by quickly, she looked at the clock and 3 hours had already passed. Everyone here was always friendly and happy with what they ordered. She swirled around taking orders to people and refilling cups. She went behind the counter and waited, and people watched. She saw a young couple probably 20s with a squirming baby girl. Clary's heart clenched looking at the love in their eyes. She remembered her mom and how much she loved Clary. No one had looked at her with so much love, well since she was 6, eleven years ago. She signed, dwelling on her past got her no where, Her mom and Luke were not coming back. she tore her Gaze away from the family, searching for something, anything to distract her. Her eyes swung left and they froze when she spotted a Boy with Golden hair slouched in a booth in the corner. She looked closer he was beaten to a pulp, His eyes were bruised, he had blood everywhere, But she didn't see any cuts on him. His golden hair matted with blood and sweat. How had no one noticed this when he walked in here? She walked over, and stood in front of his table,

"Are you alright?" she asked her eyes taking him in, underneath all the blood he was very attractive, he looked up at her. Whoa his eyes were a beautiful gold. Her eyes traveled up his body which looked toned and muscled under his tight black t-shirt.

"Like what you see?" he said with a smirk his hands fiddling with something silver

"You mean all the blood and bruises?" she asked

"You can see those?" he asked his eyes flickered around, his face looked shocked

"Well im not blind, so yes I can see that your beaten up" she said

"Actually your blind," he said with a matter of fact tone,

"I am not" she said with persistence "Your crazy, look if your all messed up like that you cant sit in here im sorry, your going to scare the customers"

"No ones complaining" He said his gaze level

"Im complaining, now please, leave" said Clary trying to make herself sound firm

He smirked, and she kept her gaze not backing down. He stood up slowly and made a show of it too. He walked carelessly to the door and left without a backwards glance. She sighed in relief. She looked into the booth, there was a little silver rectangle thing sitting there on the seat, she looked around and when she was satisfied no one was looking she grabbed it and examined it.

"Clary.." a loud voice boomed she slipped the thing in her pocket "Order Up"

"Coming" she said hurrying back to the kitchen.

….

Clary stood by her window looking out into the night, she saw the city streets, all the lights and the quiet town of sleeping people. It was almost midnight. She turned and walked around the house. Marge was now leaving for work and all the other orphans were fast asleep. She was the oldest one here. This has been home since she was 6 years old. And she hated it. And just like every other night since coming here it was time to go. Clary went to her closet and grabbed her backpack, she pulled on a hoodie and some black draw string sweat pants and her old tennis shoes. She opened her big window and hopped out into the night. When her feet hit the ground she was running. It made her feel free like nothing bad could ever catch her. She saw a dumpster in the alley blocking the path she pushed her legs harder picking up speed. She pushed and jumped using her hands to summersault over the dumpster in her path. She felt like she was flying. She kept running until she was in the park under the cover of the trees. She slowed her pace to go to her normal spot. She hung her bag on a branch sticking out from a tree. This spot was her favorite practice spot. The trees formed a sort of circle and the dense leaves gave her cover. But when she looked up she could always see the night sky and stars. She sat down and slowed her breathing concentrating, and stretching. Her eyes flashed open, and she stood. She took a deep breath and began, her body swirling through the air, she kicked and flipped using trees to rebound herself, she pushed her body to move faster to be stronger, she used branches a flew through the air landing like a cat, she continued defense workout, practicing punching until she was breathing heavily and exhausted

"_Come on Clary, you have to push yourself if you want to be strong" said her mom_

"_I'm Trying" said little Clary _

_They did this every day, practiced. Her mom taught Clary to punch, kick, and defend herself since she was 3 years old._ _She sighed continued_

Clary's mind came back and she continued her self defense. She had come out here to this spot, since the first day at the orphanage. She had gotten strong and fast. She pushed herself for another 20 minutes before she collapsed on the grass out of breath. She lay and looked up at the stars as her breathing slowed. Her mom always made her train and train to be stronger and be able to defend herself. And Clary never understood why. She was just a little kid. But once she lost her mom she began to understand. She pushed herself every night remembering her mom's wishes. She sighed and sat up; she grabbed her bag and pulled out her water. She took a bug drink and put it back. She pulled her hood up, slung her backpack over her shoulder and started running the familiar path back to the orphanage.

…

In the morning Clary was up by 6 to get ready for school and make breakfast for all the kids. She fried eggs and made toast. She layed it all out on the table and headed up to the bathroom to get ready. She showered quickly washing her hair, she dried off and wrapped a towel around herself and padded to her room. She walked to the dresser and pulled on her undergarments. She looked in her closet, she wanted to look nice today, she had a meeting with insurance to talk about her inheritance after school. She decided on her black jeans, she pulled them on and she looked for a shirt. She decided on one of her few nice shirts. Typically she wore her gamer tshirts but today she needed a change. Put on a stretchy black tank top, she pulled over a thin cream tank top with a rose designed on the front. She dug around for her short boots with the buckle on the side and put them on. She went back to the bathroom and tried to somewhat dry her wet curly orange hair. Her face looked pale, she grabbed some concealer and put some under her eyes and on her cheeks, she rarely wore it but oah well. She walked back to her room, grabbed her leather jacket and messenger bag, she sprayed a single puff of perfume and headed out the door.

She navigated her little bug around around the school parking lot until she spotted a stall in front, and rushed to get it a black truck swerved infront of her and took the spot. She slammed on her brakes to avoid crashing into them. She honked her horn in annoyance. All 4 doors opened on the shiny truck and jocks piled out.

"Snooze Ya loose " yelled one of the annoying jocks

She rolled her eyes and pushed the gas. She parked a few spots down and cut the engine. She grabbed her stuff and headed to class.

…..

'Yoooo! Claaryy!" someone yelled. She turned around to see her best friend Simon half running to her where she stood at her locker. She laughed, his glasses were sliding down his nose and he was wearing a t-shirt that said "I hacked your mother"

"Hey Simon, What's up?" she asked

"Nothin, you look good, why?" he asked. She smacked him

"Ouch, what?" he asked his nose scrunching

She narrowed her eyes at him and raised one eyebrow.

His eyes looked up as he thought about why I hit him, then realization hit

"I mean not that you don't always look good…. Just today you look … Er.."

Clary cut him off and just laughed

"We hanging out tonight?" simon asked

"Sure, I have a meeting in a hour insurance, but after yea. 5 o'clock?" she asked

"Yeah perfect" he smiled and bumped her shoulder his way of saying goodbye

"see ya" said Clary laughing to herself, she could always count on Simon he was the best friend anyone could ask for.

…..

She walked out from the insurance building earlier then she thought, it was barely 4 o'clock. It was a waste of gas to drive home for 20 minutes to just head back so she went to the coffee shop she would meet Simon at. She ordered a large coffee and a big blueberry muffin. She grabbed her order and sat at a small table in the corner by a window. She sipped her coffee and nibbled her muffin. She wasn't thinking of anything in particular just staring off into space.

"Why hello again stranger" said a voice coming from behind her she swung around to see who it was. There stood the blonde boy from work. His face no longer had bruises, of blood. But dam she wished it did he was too perfect it was unnerving. She crossed her arms.

"Ooh so friendly I see," he said with so much sarcasm it was practically dripping.

"do you need something?" she asked

"I simply noticed you sitting here alone for a while now and I wanted to see if you fancy company." He asked

"im waiting for someone" she said simply

" well then they are very late" he said smirking

"No, I'm early" she said

"Why hello Early its nice to meet you im Jace" he held out his hand as a greeting

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her table

"awh come on I gave you my name now whats yours?" he asked

"Clary." She said, then took a sip of coffee.

"Hmm" he mumbled

"Oah your still here?" said clary turning to him again and eying him

"I came to talk to you" he said sitting down in the chair across from her.

"I don't even know you" she said

"Well im here regardless" he said "I have to ask a question, who are your parents" he asked

"Excuse me" she asked looking at him angrily "You don't know me its not your business"

"its important" he said

"I don't have any" she practically whispered

He took a sharp breath. "last name?" he asked catiously

"Fair… Fairchild" She stuttered

His breath intake was more prominent this time

"I need you to come with me somewhere" he said his face serious

She simply looked at him like he was insane. I mean really why would she go with him. He's a complete stranger, sure he was being nice right now but she knew nothing about him.

"Please clary, I wont hurt you, this is important its about your family. I need you to trust me" he said his eyes serious

She didn't know why but she trusted him, and she felt like she needed to go.

"Ok" she said she felt she needed to trust him. They left the coffee shop together heading god knows where, she knew she should feel nervous but she felt capable that if something went wrong she could kick his ass.

A/N Helloo, this is my mortal instrument fan fiction. I hope you guys liked It. Im writing again soon. Id love to read any comments or opinions that you have on my writing thanks so much Byee


	2. Chapter 2

Jace started walking to the subway and was almost there before he actually turned and realized she wasn't following him. He turned his face slightly panicked. But his face calmed when he spotted her, she was leaning casually against her car twirling the keys.

"Perceptive, aren't ya?" Clary said smirking

He just smiled, and she noticed he had a slight clip in his tooth; thank god she thought there's something not perfect about him.

"Get in" she said while walking to the drivers side and hopping in. He walked over and opened the back door and slid in. she looked at him quizzically. Why was he going into the back seat.

"Forward, Norman" he said with a rich accent his nose pointed high.

She turned in her seat and pointed a glare at him.

He chuckled, "Most girls would kill for the chance to ride in a car with me you know" he said and boy, was he serious?

"well im not most girls" she retorted. He mock glared but it didn't last, hopped out of the back seat with grace and slid into the passenger's seat. The day was nice so she opened the sun roof. She looked to see Jace fiddling with the radio until he set it to a classical station. She smiled to herself she always love composed songs they always found a way to calm her. She closer her eyes and remembered, her mom always played classic music while she painted. Her mom would swirl and dance around the room smiling, the art made her so bright and alive. She felt a silent tear slip down her cheek as she remembered the happy times she had.

"You alright?" asked Jace his brow furrowing

She sniffled and wiped her eyes "Yea, um great lets go" she pulled her car from the curb and started driving. Jace gave her directions but they were terrible. He would yell turn right before she had to. And she would have to jerk the wheel to make it. They finally stopped in front of a huge building. She got out of her car and shut the door slowly, staring at the big building it almost looked like a church but it was so huge. She looked at Jace her face awestuck

"Awh Clary don't look so amazed" he said with a slow growing smirk.

She looked at him confused and raised her eye brow

"I know im gorgous, its okay, but try not to stare so much its embarrassing" he said wiggling his eyebrows

She rolled her eyes "well if you only brought me here to listen to your self gratification im leaving" she said turning back to her car and making a show of it

"Not yet your not" he said and suddenly he was there in front of her his face confident

"why am I here" she asked

"Youll find out soon enough, come on were going inside" he said and he started walking in without a backwards glance. Was he really that confident? She crossed her arms and didn't move

He turned around when he reached the door. When he saw her still there his face grew impatient. "Clary come on"

"Why am I here" she asked again

"I have to tell you when were inside" he said again walking towards her

"why cant you tell me now, im not going inside until I know, you're a stranger and I want to know why im here." She said stronglly

"Just come on clary" said grabbed her arm and started pulling her. God he was pushy and she wasn't going to stand for it. She tried to pull but his grip grew tighter and it was uncomfortable now. She brang her other hand around pushing the back of his wrist and using her strength and momentum to flip him so he was on his stomach on the cement while she put one foot on his back holding him down and she held his arm behind him in a hard grip.

"Don't mess with me" she said seriously he tried to move but she only pushed his arm higher and he froze

She heard a male and female laugh in front of her and she looked up. There stood two teens about their age the girl was beautiful with dark eyes and long dark hair hanging to her back she was wearing a short black dress, knee high boots and a bracelet coiled around her wrist. The boy was beautiful as well. His eyes were a bright deep blue. His dark hair was tousled and he was dressed simply in a sweater and jeans. They were laughing so hard it looked like the guy might double over. She could imagine how this looked, a tiny redhead barely 5'2 had this tall muscular guy on the ground. She released him and stepped back. he stood up and rubbed his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that" he said grumpily

She opened her mouth to say something like _ you didn't have to be an ass _

But the guy beat her to it.

"Yes she did, we all told you to be nice and when your practically dragging a girl into the institute a new place for her I might add. It didn't look very nice, mom sent us out here." He turned to clary, " Im sorry about jace, he can be an ass sometimes.." jace snorted but the boy continued "Im Alec" he held out his hand

"Clary, nice too meet you" she said

"Im Isabelle" said the girl she was beaming a smile " finally theres another girl here" she said in relief

"lets go inside " said jace "ill let you walk yourself, but if you miss my company, let me know" he winked at her.

She sighed in exasperation "is he always like this" she asked

Alec answered "Worse actually, your lucky, he was on good behavior today" he chuckled

They walked in and clary gasped it was huge, they got in a elevator, and headed up. They walked down a corridor with what looked like hundreds of rooms until they reached one with double doors. They walked inside and clary saw a woman sitting at the desk who looked like an older version of Isabelle. She smiled and gestured to the seat in front of her.

"I'm Marsye its nice to finally meet you Clary" she smiled friendly while clary sat down. The others came around. Isabelle sat on the desk and Jace and alec went to the couch and slouched on it laughing about something.

"Nope, you three out" said Marsye

"What why? I brought her and I want to stay, she wants me here don't you?" asked jace

Clary just turned away and played with her fingers.

Jace made a half groan half grunting noise and he was pouting as he stomped out of the room. Alec and Isabelle laughed at him as they too left the room and closed the door.

"Why am I here" asked clary

"Well sweetie your here because theres something different about you, you're a shadow hunter. I know you don't know what that is of how I know this but I will explain" said Maryse

She was confused but she nodded and Maryse continued. "Your mother was a shadow hunter and so was Luke. They didn't tell you yet because you were young but from what I heard you taking jace down your not completely untrained."

"Um no, my mom would train me since I was 3, and when she died I continued every day on my own. But what am i?"

"The world is different than you imagine, and I know you've seen some of it because you saw through jaces glamour. But we live in a world of demons and we fight them to protect the earth and people. Its in your blood clary, that's why your so strong. That's why your mom trained you." She sighed "And its also how she died"

"What?" clary Gasped shocked

"Your mom was married before to a man named valentine who was also a shadow hunter but a cruel one he did terrible things and your mom left him. He was your father. When your mom married Lucian, valentine was mad. He set out for revenge, he was the man in your house who attacked it. He also perished. You have no more family Clary, and well that's why im here. I Am a shadow hunter as well as my children who you met today. We have been trying to find you, but we wanted to wait for you to be able to make the decision of joining us here."

"what do you mean joining?" asked clary

"we will accept you as one of the clave, and you would live with us as long as you want here at the institute. And you can train here, in our training room with other shadow hunters, and learn our history, your history if you want to of course" said marsye

Clary was shocked, she didn't expect this. She always knew there was something different about her family they had so many secrets, but she thought they would be something normal. Not a crazed ex killer husband who is part of a secret demon hunting society. But did she want to be apart of that. When she thought of her future she didn't know. She never was excelling at anything and she didn't have any plans in life maybe work at takis forever. She didn't know. But here was a chance to get out of the orphanage and live somewhere with others that are like her. Sure they wern't exactly like her, they didn't have their parents murdered in front of them but they shared her blood, her history and they knew of her mother of her past. Her heart clenched, she had to do it.

"I want to" said clary

Maryse smiled at her "Im happy to have you as a part of my family, ill call Isabelle, there are lots of rooms here you can pick one you like. I will call and take care of everything right now. You can start moving in tonight if your comfortable."

Clary smiled, she didn't have to live in the orphanage anymore, she could move in tonight and never have to go back. she wanted to jump around but she settled for giving marsye a hug "Thank you so much" she mumbled

"Your welcome sweetie" she gave Clary one last squeeze and called in Isabelle

She sauntered in her heels clicking on the floor and gave a big smile to Clary. Isabelle was so pretty is made clary jealous, why could she be so perfect when clary wasn't, reguardless she smiled back and walked up to meet her.

"Wanna go room hunting?" isabelle said with a smile

"Lets do it" said clary

They looked at a bunch of rooms all around the institute but none of them felt right. After about a half hour Isabelle took her to the ones near where everyone else was. How many rooms were in this place? Isabelle opened a door on the right and Clary instantly fell in love, there was a big window with a seat she could sit on. there was book shelves, and hardwood floors. There was a big bathroom with a large tub. And the bed was full sized with a light pale green comforter. Clary smiled

"Soo is this ..The one?" asked Isabelle

Clary nodded like an idiot while maintaining a huge smile.

"Are you staying tonight?" asked Isabelle her voice excited

"I hope so, I have to move all my stuff over here" said clary

"Ill help you, come on lets go now" she said excitedly.

"okay thanks" she said happy. They liked her, well except maybe Jace but they all liked her.

They walked back into the hallway laughing with excitement when the door directly across from clarys new room swung open. There stood jace, his hair was all wet like he just got out of the shower. And he wore only loose fit jeans, no shirt. Clary Gulped, man he was gorgous, his body was full muscle toned and looked so strong she wanted to toutch it. She realized she was staring so she averted her eyes trying to look unconcerned. He smirked "so you moving in then?"

Isabelle answered "whats it look like stupid were just looking at rooms for kicks, go get dressed now, were helping clary move"

"Say please" he said

"Shut up" retorted isabelle

"Oah really, he doesn't have to come," said clary, she didn't want him there, sure he was the hottest guy she had ever seen but he was cocky and rude also.

"Im wounded," said jace his hand going over his heart "Everyone always loves me"

"Are you always this conceded?" asked clary. Isabelle giggled

"Modesty is for ugly people" he said

"Shouldn't you be modest then?" said clary with as much snark as she could ram into those words. And with that she grabbed Isabelles hand and headed down the hallway leaving a stunned jace to stare after them.

A/N that was my chapter 2 I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thing


	3. Chapter 3

It took her and isabelle only an hour to pack up all of her stuff. Isabelle looked disappointed at clarys closet when there wasn't much to pack. Then realizing she was an orphan is was actually impressive to those standards. It was easier than she thought leaving those memories behind, sure she lived here all her life, but the memories she made here were always tied to her past. Her past was why she was here. And she would miss Marge but she needed to leave. She packed her comforter, all her cloths, her shoes, but the thing that took the most time much to isabelles dismay was her art supplies and paintings, she had over 20 sketch books and boxes of supplies. They managed to pile all of her stuff into Clarys little bug. Then again they made a small pile of boxes on top of the car and tied it down with some rope. And they set off back to the institute.

Isabelles phone rang and she turned down the radio from the pop station she switched it to ugh clary hated pop she was more of a classical or rock girl, but at least it was somewhat bearable

'hellooo ," Isabelle called into her phone. Clary could hear a slight buzzing at the other end signaling someone else was talking

"Oah now you call Jace when were all done." More buzzing "Oah hell no! we are not bringing you home dinner. Im taking clary to eat. You can fend for yourself." The voice at the other end sounded aggravated "Well I don't know where were going yet geeze, maybe takis" isabelle put her hand to the phone and turned to Clary

"You good? Me and you takis?" isabelle asked

"Sure ill get us a discount" clary smiled

Isabelle resumed her phone talking "Yes we are going and your not invited, just me and my new best friend" said isabelle "Bye jace" she flipped her phone closed and smiled at clary. She couldn't help but smile back. Clary never got along with girls like Isabelle. They always ignored her because she was too plane or she wasn't really too social to them. But Isabelle was almost like family now. And she hoped they would be good friends.

They sat in Takis and looked at the menu. Clary knew it by heart but feeling overwhelmed today she needed some help deciding. she chose on a burger and fries. Isabelle surprisingly ordered the same thing, wernt pretty girls supposed to be all obsessive over their figures? If shes not even better. Clary never was, she was always tiny, but maybe it was the workouts she did every night. She didn't care. Even though she was in a new place it wasn't going to stop her from going to her spot. It was just a longer jog, no big deal. Isabelle babbled on about the club Pandemonium, Clary had been there a few times with Simon. Isabelle sounded like she really wanted to go and maybe that was a hint to clary to suggest they go but she really didn't know, its not like she had anything to wear.

"We should go there clary?" asked Isabelle her eyes pleading

"You saw my closet" said clary simply

Isabelle snorted, ha she actually snorted they would get along just fine.

"you haven't seen my closet clary I have more than enough to share, Please" she broke out puppy dog eyes as she pleaded

"Ok, alright we can go" she conceded

"where are we going?" asked a male voice behind them

Clary turned and saw none other then Jace with Alec in tow

"Me and clary are going to Pandemonium, hey what are you doing here I said me and clary" said isabelle

"Next time don't tell the restaurant genius" retorted jace as he pushed clary over and sat down next to her. Alec sat down next to Izzy and they looked over the menus. The waitress came with clary and izzys burgers and took the boys orders. Jace picked at clarys fries and she smacked his hand away,

"Get your own" said clary

"Hey aren't girls supposed to share with any guy as sexy as myself" asked Jace flashing her a cocky smirk

"2 problems with that statement, one I don't like you, and two your heads blown up so big from your ego im surprised it fit through the door." She said sharply and turned away and resumed eating her dinner.

Alec gaped openmouthed before collapsing into laughter. Jace pointed a glare at Alec but that only made him laugh harder. It was clarys turn to smirk. Izzy giggled while jace sat pouting. They ate in silence for a while before Izzy started making plans for Pandemonium tonight. It was only 8p.m right now so they had to head back and change.

"How did you guys get here?" asked izzy

"we walked that's why it took us so long" said alec in dismay  
"Any chance of you giving us a lift back" asked Alec

Clary and Isabelle smiled at eachother

"Sure" said clary with a smile so big alec and jace glanced at eachother with worried expressions.

"Wooooooppp woooooppp" yelled jace as the car sped along. Him and Alec were on the roof of her little car, they used the ropes to hold onto. Isabelle put something called a glamour on them so humans couldn't see them. She kinda explained the concept to me about how they worked. Oah, her mind clicked that's why jace was so surprised she could see him when he was beat up. The Glamour.

"Hey, humans cant see you but they can hear you Idiot! Shut it!" yelled isabelle

We could hear them chuckling, as clary sped up to make a light they both resumed wooping and crowing with joy

"God they are annoying, they wont shut up" said isabelle in dismay

"I can fix that" said clary

The road they were on was sorta empty, she had taken the back roads to avoid all the traffic since she had two huge guys on the top of her teeny bug.

She slammed on the breaks and she heard a shriek from one of the boys

"Shut up, or it gets worse" yelled clary

"Your INSANE" yelled someone from the roof, probably jace. Yet the rest of the ride was surprisingly quiet.

After all they hauled the few boxes that clary had back to her room, Isabelle ordered her to shower. She washed her hair with her favorite lavender shampoo and scrubbed her body until it was pink. She got out of the shower, slipped on some undergarments, and a thin robe and headed to Izzys room. While she walked down the hall a door swung open. Of course it was jace, his hair was glistening wet, and all he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist, and hopefully underwear. She paled at the thought and her face lit up with a blush.

"Hey if you were looking for me this is my room. And dressed like that," his eyes traveled up her entire body slowly making her shiver and making her painfully aware at how little she was wearing. she tugged her robe closer to \her trying to cover up "Ill definitely accept your apology"

Wait hold up, did he say apology

"what have I done for you to deserve an apology?" she asked

"You were very rude, Clarissa. And it hurt my feelings" His hand covered his heart in mock pain

she was going to have fun with this, obviously being snarky was a specialty of his so she wanted to try a new approach.

She stopped tugging at her robe and it showed a little cleavage. She took a few steps closer to him where he leaned on the wall until they were mere inches apart.

His breath caught.

She looked up at him through her lashes and her body was almost completely pressed against his.

"so what was it you wanted again Jace" she said as she placed a finger lightly on his chest teasing him

"A-an Apology" he all but choked out

She leaned closer to him their faces a breath away, his lips parted in anticipation.

"Then earn it," she said. She thought she might have brushed his lips when she talked but that might have been all the dam heat he was radiating. She pulled away and ruffled his hair. And turned and sauntered away to isabelles room. She turned a glance over her shoulder at him, and he stood frozen his lips parted. That's twice in one day she left him in that same shock. Score two for clary,


	4. Chapter 4

Clary had been playing Barbie doll with Isabelle for what felt like hours. At this rate she wouldn't be back for her practice or she would be too exhausted to go. She stole a glance at the clock and it was almost 9:30.

"don't you dare look in the mirror" yelled Isabelle "I'm not done"

"I just wanted to see the time geeze" said clary

"Im almost done" said isabelle as she applied a shimmering makeup to clarys face,

Isabelle was in a ice blue mini skirt with a black sequence top that had a thin strap halter. She wore tall stilettos and hr makeup was perfect to the dot. Her eyes looked huge and excited while her face was flawless and shimmering.

Isabelle put the finishing touches on Clary and squealed. She pulled her towards a mirror. And clary herself gasped when she saw herself. She had on a tight black strapless dress. The bottom only came to her upper thigh and showed off her legs. The dress had lace sewn in with shimmering beads that sparkled when she hit the light. Her shoes were tall and made her legs look amazing. The bra izzy gave her made it look like she had something to show off. And her make up made her green eyes shine and look smoky. And her hair was actually tame as it hung in loose firey waves to her lower back

She spun around "Oah my god izz…" she saw Isabelle strapping knives into her sheath on her upper thigh "what are you doing"

"were shadow hunters clary, I know you don't know what that really means yet. But we always have to be prepared." She said "You look fabulous"

"Thank you so much Izzy I love it" she went across the room and gave her a big hug

"lets go" exclaimed izzy as they headed out to the hallway. They walked down the stairs and saw Jace and Alec waiting downstairs for them. Alec had on jeans and a pale purple tshirt. While jace had on dark jeans and a v-neck black shirt that showed off his smooth chest.

His eyes bugged out when he saw clary. He gave her a flirty smirk and winked at her. Crap maybe teasing him wasn't her best move. She sighed but she enjoyed it.

"Come on lets go" said isabelle and they headed to clarys car. They all piled inside the car and headed out.

"This isn't nearly as fun as the last ride " pouted jace crossing his arms

"What are you two?" exclaimed isabelle

After they parked the car they walked into Pandemonium. And the place was packed. People all around were dancing and grinding on each other. Clary saw couples in the corners making out. Isabelle quickly found a dance partner and headed out to the dance floor. Everyone quickly separated. Clary headed to the bar to get a drink.

She sat down on the stool and swiveled it around

"What can I get you beautiful?" said the bar tender. He looked young, he had soft looking brown hair that hung in his eyes. His skin was sun kissed and he has eyes that seemed like a icey blue or grey.

"I just want a coke please" she said and smiled.

"you got it" he said as he headed off to get her drink. She pulled out her small clutch to get her cash when she saw her phone was blinking, she pulled it out and saw she had 17 missed calls and 11 texts from simon, oops crap she was supposed to meet him. His texts were frantic and so were his voice mails. She decided to shoot him a quick text

_Si im so sorry, everything is crazy. ill be I toutch soon_

_-C_

She felt bad the message was so short but she couldn't change that right now. She slipped her phone back in her purse as the bartender came back with her drink

"here you go" he said

She tried handing him the cash but he held his hands up and refused

"Its on the house, as long as you save me a dance" he said smiling

"alright" said clary

"Im off in twenty"

"cool" said clary she sat there and finished her coke and decided to go out and dance. She found Izzy who was dancing with a group of guys.

"clary" she yelled and gestured her over

Clary shimmied over and started dancing. She swayed her hips to the beat. The songs beat was perfect and both her and Isabelle dropped low to the floor. And when clary started coming back up her back side brushed someone. She smiled to herself and tried to bring herself up in a sexy way. The body behind her held onto her hips as she moved them to the beat. His stomach was almost pressed to her back as she moved. She put her hands in her hair as she danced against him and she could feel his hot breath at the back of her neck. He twirled her and she turned to see her mystery dance partner. Jace

He smirked at her and pulled her close again. She grimaced and pushed him away. When he was about to take another step to her a hand tapped her shoulder and she turned to see the guy from the bar.

"So can I still have that dance?" he asked his grey/blue eyes sparkling under the flashing lights. She turned back to jace who stood a few steps away staring at her with a question in his eyes.

She turned back to her new friend "I would love that"

She could feel eyes glaring at her as she walked away. She danced with her new friend who said his name chris. She had a fun time dancing with him. He wasn't trying to be overly sexy if anything he was dancing like a goof ball. She was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. She hadn't smiled this much in as long as she could remember. He was busting out moves, like the cat daddy and when he did the bearney she laughed so hard she almost fell, he caught her in his strong arms and held her

"are you alright" he asked

She smiled and blushed "Yea, just me the Klutz" she laughed

He was still holding her and she smiled up at him and laughed

"Time to go Clary" said an angry voice behind her which was unmistakably jace

"well then go ill meet you all at my car" she snapped back he huffed and stomped off. Geeze what was his problem.

"I wish you didn't have to go yet, we were having so much fun" he said

"me too" she sighed

"I don't want to sound like a creep, cuz im not but, can I call you sometime?" he asked. Clary looked up at him

"Sure I would like that" she said. They walked back to the bar and he leaned overand grabbed a black permanent marker. He wrote his number on her hand and she wrote hers in his. He lightly blew her hand to dry it off.

"There" he said

"bye" said clary

"Bye clary" he leaned down and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She blushed as she walked away. She went to the car and hopped in. a stupid smile plastered on her face. Everyone else was already inside except jace. She looked around outside and she saw him making out with a blonde bimbo in a dress that was almost see through. She wished she could go and slap the girl, but jace wasn't hers at all, and she didn't want him to be.

Right?

They sat there for another minute and clary had it she rolled down the window and honked the horn,

"Jace. Lets go or your ass can walk home" yelled clary. Alec in the back seat chuckled at jaces face when he turned and gave clary the death glare. She honked again. He sighed and turned and smacked the girl on the ass and turned and left without a word. Dam he was an ass hole. He climbed in the car and clary started driving.

"whats on your hand clary" asked jace in a annoying tone

"Numbers jace, you do know what those are right?" she said

"from whom I might ask?' he asked

"None of your business jace" she said angrily he simply shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

They pulled into the institute around 1am. If she hurried and changed she could still work out. She bolted upstairs and stripped out of her dress, she put on yoga pants and a sport bra. She washed her face and coaxed her hair into a pony tale. She tied on her tennis shoes. She pulled on her black hoodie. She grabbed her bag and headed out. And she ran, she plugged in her mp3 and pulled up her hood as she went. She pushed her legs and let her happiness seep through. She had an amazing night and things in her life were good for once. It took her a half hour to make it to her spot. She hung her bag and began her routine. She twirled and kicked. And practiced dodging and diving out of the way, she would roll and tumble. She heard a branch snap and she head snapped up.

Another branch snapped and she took a defensive stance. And looked to where the noise was coming from. A small rabbit hopped out. She sighed. And relaxed

"whatcha doin out here?" said a male voice right behind her. His breath at her neck. She whirled around and punched him she used her legs to knock him off his feet and stood over him with her foot on his chest.

"Jesus Clary stop doing that" said a familiar voice

"Jace?"

"The one and only" he groaned "Let me up"

She removed her foot and offered him a hand, he pulled her down and she landed on top of him, he rolled over so he was hovering her. Her eyes were wide and her breath caught he leaned closer

"Why are you out here alone clary?" he asked concern in his golden eyes

She looked away. She was afraid to tell him. No one ever really knew she came out here not even simon. It was her secret, this is where her mom always brang her and she just couldn't stop going.

'Clary, please?" he asked his eyes looking sincere pleaded.

She sighed "my mom would always train me, this was the spot she always brang me to. When I was 6 she died, and I never stopped coming, she wouldn't want me to. I have to be strong so what happened to her can never…. " she trailed off as her eyes started to water.

"oah clary" he said softly. He wiped her tear with his thumb and stroked her hair. The thing that got her was he wasn't saying sorry or looking at her with pity, he sympathized. And he wasn't talking down to her.

"Most people don't get it, like you seem to be" she said looking up into his eyes. Hers still shone with tears.

He sighed this time "if you noticed I don't look like the lightwoods, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father was killed by…" he brow furrowed in memories "by the man who killed your family, Valentine, your birth father." He said slowly.

She looked up at him, she closed her eyes at the pain she tries to forget, images flash In her mind of her mother and Luke lying on the floor in a pool of blood. And valentine, the man who ruined not only her life but jaces to. How many peoples lives did he ruin?

A small whimper escaped her lips and tears slid down her face. She opened her eyes and saw Jace still hovering over her, his eyes glistening from tears of his own. He didn't try to hide it, and she knew this was painful for him too.

"Ive never told this to anybody outside my family" he whispered

"me neither" she mumbled

He shifted smoothly off her and pulled her into a hug, she buried her head in his strong chest as his arms held her tight. She felt like nothing could hurt her, all the pain she could face it. He understood better than anyone the pain, frustration, the anger. His hand rubbed gently against her back, soothing her. Who would have guessed he could be so sweet? So kind. She looked up at him and found him looking down at her.

"no snarky comebacks?" she asked as he tightened his arms

His eyes twinkled "something better" he rolled so he was hovering her again his hand gently touched her cheek. He leaned down and pressed a gentle and sweet kiss to her lips. They didn't stop for a few minutes and the kiss grew more passionate. Her hand looped around his neck and she ran her fingers though his silky fair hair. He pulled back and looked at her. He planted a gently kiss on her for head.

"come on, the sun will be up soon" he said

"ok" they stood up and Clary grabbed her bag and they headed back to the institute, in a slow walk. Neither saying a word in a comfortable silence


	5. Chapter 5

Jaces Pov…..

Dam she is something else. I have never met a girl, or anyone really who has bested me. She had me on the ground in seconds and I didn't even see it coming. Pull it together I mentally yelled at myself.

I groaned

"Jace?" she asked her eyes unsure.

"the one and only" I said but it sounded strangled her foot was pressing down hard. I winced. "let me up" I said

She removed her foot and offered me a kind hand. I mentally smirked paybacks a bitch. I grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of me. She gasped. I turned my body to hover over her, she looked surprised. Her beautiful pale face shone under the moonlight and her green eyes glistened likee stars. God I sound corney. Snap out of it shes just a girl.

A girl out alone at 2 in the morning. What the hell was up with that?

"What are you doing out here?" I asked. Pain flashed across her eyes and I regretted asking but I needed to know. She looked like she wished to be anywhere but here. Which is a first time a girl looked like that in my company, it was endearing.

"'Clary, please?" I asked trying again to get her to talk to me

She sighed her face wrinkling in the pain of a memory. I wanted to hold her In my arms and whisper it would all be alright. I wanted to protect her, she began to speak "my mom would always train me, this was the spot she always brang me to. When I was 6 she died, and I never stopped coming, she wouldn't want me to. I have to be strong so what happened to her can never…. " she trailed off, she came out here alone at 6? Her eyes started to water and she desperately tried to blink away the sad tears.

I hated seeing her cry it was pain.

"Oah, clary." I whispered. I couldn't help myself I wiped the tears away, and stroked her soft fiery curls. My father would always stroke my head when I was young, and when he was alive. It was the only way that calmed me and made me feel safe, and I wanted her to feel safe.

"Most people don't get it, like you seem to be" she said looking up into my eyes. Hers still shone with tears. Shes so beautiful it makes me ache

I sighed this time these memories were painful to thing about, I didn't tell this to people, no one seemed to understand or care, but sitting here with her, she understood, hell she lived it. And he could tell as she looked up at him her green eyes sparkling with concern, he wanted to tell her. To open himself to her. "if you noticed I don't look like the lightwoods, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father was killed by…" my brow furrowed in memories of my past, the pain "by the man who killed your family, Valentine, your birth father." I said slowly. I could barely say the words without anger and oain bubbling inside me. I looked down at her. Her own face furrowed in pain. You could almost see her living those memories over again. The thought brang me to my own past, the pain the loss. My eyes glistened, me, I never show my pain, but here, with her I cannot hide it. She was so honest and all the shit life has given her, she lived it and came out strong and fighting. She opened her eyes and looked at me, she she looked at me through her film of tears.

"Ive never told this to anybody outside my family" i whispered

"me neither" she mumbled

I needed to hold her and know in my arms she would be safe, god what is she doing to me? I shifted and wrapped her in my arms, her head snuggled to my chest and my face was pressed into her soft hair. One arm was under her shoulders while my other held onto the small of her back. I held her tight.

She looked up at me with her big green eyes and quietly said "what no snarky comebacks?"

"Something better" I said and I turned my body again and hovered over her. Her soft face was surrounded by her beautiful hair that fanned out behind her as she lay on the grass looking up at me. I leaned down and kissed her, softly and as the kiss progressed it became stronger my hands gripped her tightly holding her to me. Her hands gently tugged at my hair driving me crazy. How could a small kiss affect me this much, I was almost shaking I was so nervous she would reject me. Her presence is unlike any ive felt before and it's terrifying. I want to be near her always, to protect her. I pulled away and looked into her face, her eyes slowly opening, her face red from a blush. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forhead. And told her we had to head back for it was almost dawn. I tried to sound calm and cool but I hope she didn't know how fast my heart was beating. I regrettably stood up. I took her hand wanting to be toutching her somehow. And we walked back.

I layed in my bed thinking of nothing but clary, the way she looked at me. Like I was worth more than my looks, and lets face it, I know im dam sexy, but ive never shown any other sides of myself to others, and most of them didn't even care, I was just another pretty face. But with her she understands. And the fact that she doesn't realize shes beautiful makes her so much more. The thing that troubles me is that what if she doesn't think of me in a romantic way? I didn't want to ruin the friendship. Dam it jace I mentally slapped myself. You already kissed her. But she was so quiet afterward and she looked so shocked. What if she didn't want it? Did she just want him as a friend? Her rejecting him could ruin the friendship they had growing. And as the first person who gets me, I cant loose that. I mean am I moving to fast? I sighed. What do I do? Aha ill let her come to me. I wont push her, ill act like myself and then if she likes me then good. But what if she doesn't my mind asked? No, I can think bout that if it comes.

Clary pov….

I woke up the next morning later than I expected. School! Ahh I jumped out of bed and looked around frantically. Then I remembered where I was, dam. I didn't go to school anymore they had tutors here. But simon, she sighed she wouldn't see her best friend. She ran to her bag and plucked out her phone and read the messages.

**So I guess your not coming to school either. Let me know when your back on the planet Clarissa- S**

Oah dam he was mad. He never called her clarissa. Or spelled out his texts so formally

She needed to reply

**Im sorry si, really. Things are happening so fast. Its hard to explain-C**

**Well try because im worried. One minute we have plans then your AWOL. Seriously where r u- S**

**Im with some friends sorta idk what to call em. But im not with the orphanage anymore- C**

**WHAT THE HELL Clary! –S**

**Why are you yelling at me-C**

**BECAUSE YOUR BEING REDICULIOUS! One minute you're here then your with some strangers and you wont even tell me who, best friend or did you forget-S**

**Im sorry si, I love you you're my best friend but this is crazy, and I don't think I can tell you. Im so sorry- C**

**Well fine then, drop out like that then. bye, god knows when ill see you again-S**

**SIMON!-C**

**Bye- S**

she growled angry and hurt and she threw her shoe across the room it hit the wall with a loud thud. She sat on the floor and put her head in her hands and cried.

Her door swung open and there stood jace looking concerned

Jaces Pov…

There was a scream and a thud that came from Clarys room, I didn't think I ran across the hall even though I was only wearing my plaid pajama pants. I threw open the door and saw clary sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. Tears glistening her cheeks while her phone lay askew near her. She looked up upon my entrance. I walked over to her quickly and helped her up. She had a pained expression on her face. Her eyes so sad it was painful to watch. She looked crushed. I wanted to kill whatever did this to her. I gave er a hug and she cried harder making whimpering noises. My body acted on its own, and I pulled back looked into her eyes and I couldn't help it, my mouth crushed down upon hers. I kissed her with all the passion I could channel into a kiss. My arms were wrapped around her holding her to me. Her lips moved with mine and I never wanted to stop. Dam dam dam I promised I wouldn't do this I promised myself to let her develop her feelings. Shit I pulled away abruptly she looked up at me confused.

"dam" I muttered before I hurried out of her room and back to mine. I striped and jumped into a hot shower. The water cascading down I leaned my head against the cool tile. What did I just get myself Into.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarys Pov

I was dying for a distraction, what simon said had cut me deep. He was the only one, the only person in this world who knew me. Since we were little we had been together. He was always there for me. He was the one who could stop me from crying, or pull me away when my mind went to the dark places. Him giving up on me was indescribable. Then enters jace, his golden eyes shining with concern. He didn't even ask, he just pulled me into his arms, and let me cry, when he pulled back and looked into my eyes, you could literally see the decision in his eyes, and then he leaned in and kissed me. My mind and heart stopped. I forgot Simon and everything and then threw myself into the kiss. To me it was a lifeboat, but I now regret that. I pushed out the feelings for him I was trying to hide from myself. And I thought it would be ok, stupid me. The kindness he showed made me think he cared. But then I remembered the bimbo he was making out with a few hours ago. And now im just a chain of girls. My feelings always make everything worse. When he pulled back I was confused but then he was cursing in regret. He left without a word. Needless to say I cried more than I did before. Now there was 2 things to make my life worse.

I don't know how long I laid there crying. I'm pathetic, I shouldn't let him get me like this. I stood up and went to my window. This is not going to happen to me. This is my fresh start. And im already screwing it up

"DAM IT" I curse aloud

I've been through worse than an incredible hot… I mentally slapped myself. Jerk hes a jerk his attractiveness doesn't matter. Im going to be strong now. I sighed. Im going to treat him like anyone else. Except not as nicely, he doesn't deserve it. I told him my story, I opened myself and he pretended to care. Then he just uses me. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to contain my anger and hurt. Hes not playing with me anymore. Ive been training all my dam life, I can handle him. I got walked across the room to my massive bathroom and flipped on the light. I started the shower and steam filled the room. I locked the bedroom door and peeled off my cloths. I hopped in the shower. The hot water calmed me. I washed my hair and body with my lavender scented products. I put on some clean underwear and bra, I held my towel in my hand drying my hair with it and walked out of my bathroom. I screamed at the top of my lungs and used the towel to cover myself. Jace was sitting on my bed. His eyes bugged out when he saw me. I grabbed my big tshirt and threw it on. And he still didn't look away.

"Get out" I yelled

"We need to talk" he said his eyes glued to my legs

"So you hide in my room while I take a shower pervert. Get the hell out" I say

"No" he said and stood up coming up to me.

Seriously what was with him. He is a total idiot if he thinks hes getting anything out of me.

Jace pov…

After my shower my mind was clear. And I still realized I like clary, a lot. she isn't like any other girl ive met. She understands. So why am I waiting. God im stupid she probably thinks im an idiot I need to talk to her. I threw on some cloths and went to her room. I knocked for a while but no one answered. I tried the handle but it was locked. I figured she was ignoring me so I got a bobby pin from isabelles room and picked it. I sat on her bed and waited for her. She came out in only a bra and underwear and I couldn't help but stare. Her cheeks blushed and she yelled at me to leave but I simply said we need to talk. That made her mad. She threw on a big tshirt that barely reached her upper thighs. My oah my she was beautiful. I couldn't help but stare. She tried yelling at me to leave again but I went off the bed and walked up to her. She didn't look happy.

"Please clary listen okay" I said

She crossed her arms and glared at me

I reached out and tried touching the side of her face. But as soon as my fingers touched her skin I heard a smack and I felt it too. Her hand slapped me across the face. I looked up shocked

Clarys pov…

His hand reached out to touch me, really? Is he serious right now? He just kissed me senseless and basically played me when I was already broken. I slapped his face with as much force as I could muster. He looked shocked and his hand raised to his face and held his cheek

"Clary…" he started

"Get out" I said firmly

"Bu.."

I interrupted again "Get out of my room Jace, now. I don't want to talk"

He looked so hurt, no clary be strong hes a player. I pointed towards the door. He turned and walked away slowly he turned around and looked at me and I didn't give anything away he left and closed the door. I slumped to the ground. That shoudnt have been so hard to be mean to him. My eyes betrayed me with tears as I sat on the floor crying.

Jace pov

She slapped me, I cant believe she would do that. Sure I was rude but she didn't have to be so cold. I felt so sad, and dam it I sound like a girl, complaining about my problems. Ugh great. I was the biggest player and this girl is messing with me. It doesn't seem like she likes me. Hell it seems like she hates me. Great jace great job. Im an idiot. I raked a hand through my hair and sat on the floor. My emotions everywhere. I couldn't show weakness. I pulled out my phone and even though I hurt like hell right now I forced myself to get to my old ways.

**Aline, Takis 30 minutes you n me? –j**

**Yes! Ill be there- A xoxo**

I sighed and got up. I looked at the clock. I had been sitting there for hours in misery. I threw on a tshirt and headed out to Takis.

Clarys Pov

I didn't get much of a chance to be miserable because I had work. Since the institute was only a little less than a mile from Takis I decided to walk, why waste gas. I started carrying around a dagger that isabelle gave me. I was always good at defense maybe it wasn't a coincidence now that I was a shadowhunter, Alec showed me how to use some other weapons when I found him in the weapons room. He gave me some sensor thing too. Its all surreal to me but I want to learn more. Ive always been great with swords and archery, my mom taught me and I always kept going. I sighed when I got to takis, the last thing I felt like doing was working I was exhausted but I needed a distraction. Something normal. I was there for about three hours already only 2 left to go. We wernt busy tonight. There was barely anyone here. I heard the door chime and I sat up from the booth I was residing in. I walked up to the table.

"Hi im…" holy shit, it was jace with a beautiful girl, she had dark hair and was wearing a short dress that covered nothing. He had his arm around her and she was snuggling in. when he saw me his eyes were shocked then looked like he regretted coming here. But I couldn't be sure when he blinked his face turned emotionless.

"Im clary im your server. What can I get you?" I asked politely.

Jace looked to the girl "Im not sure, what do you want babe" he empathized the last word. She blushed and her hand dropped to his leg, wow really what a slut

"I need a few minutes" she said as her lips hungrily hunted up his neck. I turned and walked away. I sat back in my booth and calmed my breathing. I had gotten myself calm when jace walked up. He knocked on the table to get my attention.

My eyes looked up I raised my eye brow

"She had a family emergency so she had to leave" he said

"Ok?"

"well…." He said and he seemed to be struggling

I sighed and got up "Well If your eating here, order?" I asked my pen poised on my order cards

"Yea, one sec" he looked over the menu and placed his order

"Itl be out shortly" I said and walked away. I placed the order and went back to my corner booth and sat there.

I closed my eyes and relaxed waiting for the order bell to ding or for someone to come in. someone cleared their throat. I looked up expecting to see jace but boy was I wrong. There stood a demon, the sensor in mu pocket was going crazy. I gasped and pushed back in the booth. I scanned the room for jace but he wasn't there he must be in the bathroom. Shit. He was dark blue, his eyes were full black and he oozed green from his sharp teeth. i jumped up from my seat, and flipped up and I was standing on the table. I whipped out my long dagger, it was fairly long, about the size of my forearm. It glistened as the light hit it. It lunged forward and I am thankful now for my training I swirled out of the way, I flipped and landed on the floor. He turned around with a screech. i threw a chair to distract him and I sliced my dagger through the air, it sliced his throat and he began bleeding. He screamed with anger and pain and he leaped at me I help out the dagger as he jumped on me. I stabbed it again, it screamed again and I kicked it off me. I sprung onto a table trying to get the upper hand. I was covered in the things blood. There was a dull ache in my shoulder from being thrown to the ground.

"Clary" yelled jace just as the thing leaped at me. he was running across the room with two swords shining like stars. I flipped backwards and threw my dagger into it. It screamed as jace finished the job his sword sliced through its head and it disappeared without a trace.

I sighed in relief. My shoulder hurt a lot now

"Clary are you okay" he walked up to me "your shoulder" he said frantic

"Clary?"

I felt dizzy. I felt myself falling until I was swallowed into the darkness,

**A/N so what do you think? Let me know if yall liked it **


	7. Chapter 7

My shoulder hurt me, it felt like tiny knives reaching into my skin. I wanted to thrash to scream but I was paralyzed in darkness. Well dam when you black out aren't you supposed to feel nothing? I could feel and hear everything, I could feel jace running. And I could feel his warm arms beneath me. I wanted to scream but my body remained limp. I heard jace yelling and I tried to concentrate on his words

"Maryse, Iz, Alec" he yelled frantic "Clary got bitten by an Amarall demon." I could fee; him running up the stairs. I heard shouts and frantic voices. I was put onto some bed or table and then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. But still I couldn't move. But the pain in my shoulder started numbing, I could feel nothing. Everything seemed quiet now. I heard the door close a few times so I figured that everyone had left. Until I felt someone holding my hand. They sighed.

"Clary…" another sigh it was jace.

"Im so sorry i… Ive been so stupid, I should have protected you. Maybe ill say this to you when your awake and can hear me." I heard a shift and a gentle kiss was planted on my forhead. Was I awake or was I imagining this. I mentally pinched myself. I think im awake. The room was so quiet now that I was alone. Not that I was moving or anything but I let my mind wander. I couldn't help the feelings I had for jace. Even though he played me. those moments we shared were amazing, I hadn't opened up to anyone like that even simon. Jace had a past that was troubled and he understood the battles I had with myself every day. The genuine concern in his eyes and even though he is a snarky bastard sometimes I like that. Being able to laugh with him, to make jokes. When he is a complete ass hole is when I don't know what do do. Seeing him with Aline was basically a slap in the face. ok granted I did slap his face before and it makes us even but still. When he ran out yelling my name he looked like an angel.. and his face was so fiercely protective. It pulled my heart. But how could I say all this? What could I do? Do I tell him? I sighed and drifted into a blackness of sleep.

I awoke with a headache and a soreness throughout my body, I turned to see my shoulder but there was nothing but my pale skin. Not even a scratch. I closed my eyes for a few seconds then I opened them and scanned my body again. I heard a chuckle and I looked up

"Am I amusing you?" I asked

"Very much so" said jace as he sat on the chair next to her bed fiddling with something silver in his hands.

I gave him a small smile and pointed to my shoulder when is saw my wrist, there was a little black tattoo on it. Like the ones jace had on his body.

"whats this?" I asked gesturing to my arm

"A rune" he said

I gestured with my hands for him to keep going

"runes are like tattoos we put on ourselves. They give us extra strength, balance and skills to fight demons and in your case" his hand brushed over my arm " Healing"

I didn't say anything after that, he was staring at his hands and I sat holding a strand of hair and I didn't know what to say

"Clary," he said and looked up

"I heard you" I whispered

:he looked worried "heard me what?"

"when I was blacked out I could hear you talking to me" I said quietly

"Oah" he said he looked like he was trying to decide what to say

"Im sorry for slapping you" I said looking down

"Why are you sorry I deserved it, and then I brang Aline and…. And" he sighed and looked me in the eye "Im sorry clary, ive been acting like an ass hole but I just… I care about you and I don't want to hurt you or loose you. It scares me, how much i… I" he couldn't seem to get his words out and he looked so lost. I didn't want to hide anymore I crawled across the bed, I interrupted his loss for words and I kissed him. He seemed hesitant at first but he soon got into the kiss with enthusiasm. He remained sitting on the chair as my legs straddled his hips my arms were around hid neck holding onto his soft hair. And his hands were everywhere leaving a flash of heat wherever they went. My hand slipped under his shirt feeling the muscles of his stomach and back. a small moan left his lips as my hands trailed his back. he tilted me back and deepened the kiss. Even though it was passionate he made it so gentle and loving. We pulled back and I looked into his golden eyes and smiled. he pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my fiery hair. I smiled he made me so happy.

6 months later

Ive been training for months now and ive gotten stronger, ive gotten new runes. For balance, strength, agility, and to use the weapons I had trained with. I could handle any weapon now which annoyed jace. I was a natural at this. At practice I could beat Iz and Alec quickly now. Me and Jace were evenly matched with his strength and speed. But I had my life straining as well I could get out of almost anything. It was evenly matched. And now that I had the use of weapons it took us a long time for one of us to win. Whenever he lost he always pouted and got all mad. Isabelle and alec just laughed at him. Ive already killed a fair amount of demons you know for a beginner. Me and Jace were going out hunting to Pandemonium. There was a supposed shape demon and a rogue vampire who have been spotted lurking there from time to time My job was to lure him into somewhere private where me and jace could finish him off without attracting the attention of Mundane's. and to do that I had to look good. Usually isabelle did this but she had a date with a Fairie court knight tonight. So I was dressed in a black slip dress. It reached my upper thighs and was tight with a slight flair at the bottom. I was wearing knee high boots. I hid two seprah bladed in them. My long orange hair was straightened and went to the bottom of my back. I had on a bracelets to cover my marks. I didn't have that many and they were mostly covered. i had a shimmering body powder on and I had dark eye liner to make my eyes look big and the green stood out. I smiled into the mirror and headed downstairs.

Jace was waiting for me wearing dark jeans and a long sleeved tight black shirt. His golden hair and eyes shone tonight. He looked wow. His face broke into a large grin as his eyes traveled lazily over me.

"Its worth it to let demons run around if I can see you looking like this" he said grabbing herhand and twirling her to see every inch. When she was facing him she gave him a flirty smirk and a smack on the shoulder. He smiled and gave her a quick passionate kiss.

"ready?" he asked and he his hand. She took it and smiled at him and they headed off. When they got to the club. Everything was smokey. allaround smoke machines were on full blast and the place looked mysterious. Her and jace walked to a corner and looked around for the demon.

He stood at the edge of the dance floor eyes watching a pretty blonde dance. Clary gave jaces hand a squeeze and walked over to him. He had a dark blonde hair and brown contacts. She admitted he would be attractive if he wasn't a demon from hell. She walked across the dance floor. Her heels making her look taller. She walked confident up to him. He winked when he saw her and gaveher a flirty smile. She went right infront of him and gestured to the dance floor with her eyes. He smiled at her and she held his hand walking in front of him.

He grabbed her hips as she began to move, and boy could he dance suggestive. He was so close she could feel hid breath tickling her neck. It smelled like death and she did everything she could to not barf. She turned around so her back was to him. She dropped and rose slowly against him and he moaned. He kissed her kneck and she felt his fangs yup this was the vampire. She turned her body so they were facing and whispered in his ear.

"Want to move this somewhere…. Private?" she asked suggestively running her finger down his chest

"Yes" he practically hissed. His eyes shone with hunger and lust. She led him to a supply closet and closed the door. She turned to him and gave him a suggestive smile. He leaned in and started kissing her neck.

She pulled out the paralyze powder her and Alec bought from a warlock he knew. She sprinkled it on him and he froze. She took a step back as jace came from the shadows. Jace used his finger to push it off balance and it lay on its back snarling. Jace smiled

"Im going to wait outside and dance some more while you.. um finish him" clary said

"alright love" he gave her a quick peck and when she turned she heard the vampire spit out "Shadowhunters"

"Surprise" said jace in a annoyed tone

She walked back out to the dance floor and began dancing with no one in particular just enjoying the feel of the music. When strong familiar arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see jace. He was smiling at her

"dance Babe?" he asked. Babe? He never called her babe he hated that. She went along with it. They danced and he moved around her as she moved her hips and raised her hands in the air. He smiled at her and she froze, Jace had a chip in his tooth. She kept a smile plastered on her face so he wouldn't get suspicious. She saw something glisten in his eyes, the shade was off and she knew something wasn't right. He leaned in and kissed her, His breath! It had the stench of a demon.

"come on jace, lets do this.." she leaned closer "Privately" she lead him to the supply closet she was in earlier. She still had some powder left but not much. It would only take him out for a few minutes. She walked in the closet and pushed him against the wall and kissed him. She tried to reach for her vial but he was holding her arms. She had to do this quick and just go for it. She reached for the bottle and he backhanded her. She looked up shocked and he pushed her and she landed a few feet away. She pulled out a blade and a vial and whispered Nakil the sword came to life she opened the bottle. He rushed at her. She held out the black and sliced his hand. It was bleeding. He kicked out and she flipped out of the way landing behind him. He was momentarily confused and that was all she needed she sunk her blade into his back and he screamed. She pulled out her bloody blade as his demon body disappeared. She sighed in relief and whipped off her blade and again concealed it. She walked from the closet and looked for jace. She saw him looking frantically for her. She also saw the 30 year old lady coming behind him. The lady pinched Jaces but and he yelped in surprise and his face was so shocked it was priceless. Clary put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle but it didn't help she was laughing loud. He spotted her and ran over. She was still laughing when he arrived

"where were you?" he demanded worry lined his expression he looked at the cut on her arm from being thrown and slapped with dam claws.

"Your bleeding! Clary?" he asked impatient.

"Remember how there was 2 demons well I found number 2. when I was dancing he came behind me looking almost exactly like you. Shape shifter. But I noticed a few things off. So I led him to the supply room and finished it." She said

"that. Is. sexy. Wait did he kiss you?" he asked

She sighed jealous as ever "Yes he did. And I couldn't just punch him, he would have known."

He didn't look happy but he sighed "Ok, you ready?"

"yes I am, I already danced with you tonight" I smirked, his expression pouting "But he was nowhere as amazing as you" I said kissing him on the nose.

"Dam straight" he muttered. Then turned and smiled kissing my lips gently. We turned and walked back to the institute hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to the institute everyone was waiting in the lobby. They all just stood there. Maryse ran up to Clary and put a protective arm around her.

"clary I need to talk to you, its urgent" she said pulling me along. I was going willingly until someone grabbed my other hand. It was jace

"Jace let go" said Maryse

"tell us whats going on mom" said jace, not loosening his grip.

"I need to talk to clary alone"she said giving clarys arm a tug.

"Tell me whats going on first" said Jace giving a tug of his own. Oah great now we have a game of Clary tug of war this could turn painful really fast. I yanked my arms from both of them and folded them over my chest.

"can we just explain what the hell is going on I mean really, they will make me tell them anyway afterward." Said clary

"Please, I know you wont want everyone around, you will need time to think clary and I care about you I don't want you hurting any more than you have to." She pleaded

"Ill be fine, what is it." Said clary gently

Maryse sighed " You have a brother, his name is Johnathan."

Clary blinked a few times "Uh, wow okay that's good news right I mean lost family."

"No Clary im afraid this isn't good in any sort. The news has spread he is following your fathers path. Carrying on his will now that he is of age." Said maryse.

Clary gave her a confused look, I mean he was just her brother, and she didn't know anything about her father except he killed her mom and luke. And that he himself was dead. But I didn't see how this was bad?

"Clary the thing at the top of your fathers list was…. You" said maryse slowly

Me what about me what the hell? Im confused as hell. I looked around at the faces of my new family and they all had on identical masks of horror.

"W-why , w-w-what does that mean .. me?" she stuttered out

"It mean clary your brother is not good. And he is going to try to find you. And you could get hurt its dangerous." She said

"If that's it let him come, I can defend myself' said clary

'clary he has demon blood hes stronger than us" she said

"But… h-how. My moms death was an accident why would he want me?" asked clary nervously

"Clary, I" maryse sighed "What happened to your mother and luke was no accident. Valantine wanted you and well your mom and luke wouldn't let him. He brang in demons to fight to get you, but your mom and luke were two of the strongest and they killed all the demons. An then it went wrong they went after valentine and that's how all three of them died." She said sadly

"If shes so strong then why isn't she here" clary screamed "I need her" tears ran down her cheeks. Jace put a hand on her shoulder. but clary couldn't take this she ran out the door and kept running as fast as she could push herself. She heard yells for her to come back but she ignored them and kept going. Her mind a blur of memories.

_She remembered her moms smile, her and luke laughing. She remembered training every day and feeling so strong. she remembered her moms beautiful face while she was painting always loosing herself in the art_

_Mommy!_ She screamed in her mind. She missed her so much her chest felt heavy like she couldn't breath. She fell top her knees sobbing when she reached her spot in the trees. Her mind flowing with memories that choked her with remembrance and sorrow. But the memory that was haunting her now

_There I stood alone, there was a few people here for the funeral. But no one was here for me. I sat alone in the family section no one by my side. I knew no one in this world now. No one understood me. I cried, when they brang out the caskets I ran to them crying_

"_Mommy! Daddy !please don't leave me" I screamed but they didn't move, they said nothing. They felt so cold and so lifeless beneath my hands. Someone came behind me and pulled me away, it was a brown haired lady. _

"_No!"I screamed kicking and crying "Mommy! M-" I choked off sobbing. I had no fight in me. who did I go to now what would happen? The lady sat me down next to her. And someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see a little boy my age with shaggy brown hair and glasses. He pulled me into a hug and held me there while I cried._

"_Im simon, and were going to be best friends don't worry" he said._

Simon stayed with her while she cried her little eyes out. he never complained and he always took care for her and stood by her side. And he wasn't here now. The thought brought more tears. All the people who really knew her before were gone and she didn't know what to do. The pain was overwhelming her chest was aching and her head was pounding she whimpered as she lay on the grass curled around herself. She cried and screamed at the pain. What can I do? She asked herself. There was nothing. Even they said it was hopeless. Her past was her pain that made her who she is today, and put her through the pain many cant imagine. She remembered the long nights laying there when she was a kid and thinking to herself what have I done to deserve this. Going from home to home. being part of a system instead of family. And finally she became a part of something, a family and its getting taken away from her so quickly. She needed to see jace he was the one who understood and she loved him for it. If she didn't have much time, she wanted it with him.

She squeezed her eyes shut and wiped her tear streaked face. And stood up. she sighed and began walking

"Awh Clary? Why are you leaving so soon?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

She swirled around and then from the shadows came a boy. He looked about her age, he had white blonde hair and black eyes. He gave her a smile that looked rueful.

"Surprised to see me? … little sister"


	9. Chapter 9

I stared and I couldn't believe it. Was he my brother. There he stood smirking at me? what the hell. He looked so confident like I was at his whim. But im not that girl, the one who gives up and takes what life gives her. No I fight. And i wasn't about to let him intimidate me, mother would hate me if I let him get the better of me.

I pointed a glare at him and crossed my arms.

"Sister? Huh so I take it your Johnathan?" I asked in a nonchalant voice trying to sound like I didn't care

"Attitude I see?" he gave me a mischievous smile "that's easy to fix" he lunged. I flipped backwards and landed a kick on his chest sending him backwards, and I landed on my feet with one hand on the ground in a crouch. He looked stunned, he didn't look like he expected me to be strong or able to fight for myself. But I was. I came to a realization when my memories assaulted my earlier. Mom wasn't coming back, but she gave me a new perspective, all this meant something more than I thought. Having a brother here standing here trying to take me made realize all I have and I have a lot. I have people who care about me and I don't want to give that up. My mom and Luke died to give me my life and I was going to fight with everything I had to keep it, they did so I will too.

Johnathan spat on the ground as he stood "Your going to regret that sister" he snarled

He rushed me again with a speed that was like lightening. He gripped hard on my arms. His leg came around and knocked my feet from under me. his grip was hard on my arms. I brang my legs forward kicking him in the stomach and sending him backwards. I ran forward kicking him in the stomach and he grunted in pain. He got up quickly and he made many lunges at me but I always spun out of the way. But he kept trying not showing he was tired or hurt. How could I win this? He showed no signs of wanting to leave or giving up. Could I kill my own brother? Could I do that? Then my mind snapped, our father killed his wife and this .. this ass hole was following the will of the man who killed my mom and luke. I could kill him.

He kicked me and I fell backwards, when he lunged for me I spun away

Wait! I still have the powder, my steele, and a seprah blade. How to distract him?

I ran straight at him my hand reaching for the vial strapped to my leg. He stood there confused and smirked, he thought I was going to physically attack him, ha big mistake im not stupid. When I was a few feet away I unsheathed the vial and threw it on him, his body seized, I gave him a hard kick to the stomach and he fell over paralyzed. I whipped out my steele and binded his hands and legs so when the vial wore off he couldn't get away. He looked up at her anger glistening in his eyes.

"When did you learn that" he yelled trying to struggle but he couldn't move a muscle

"Trained my whole life big brother." I gave him a sassy smirk. He glared. Yeah bastard don't like that do ya

"let me go" he said firmly

"Now why would I do that?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Hm sister lets see. I already have a plan in place. I know your with the shadowhunters clary. Poor choice. You see I have my plans all laid out if I dont bring you then more will come for you." He said

"Why do you want me?" I said my anger apparent in my voice

"its simple really, dads planning. Me and you were not like the rest. We have something more inside us. Father knew that and he waned you too but she had to get in the way" he snarled the last part. How dare he! He does not talk that way about mother she gave her life for me and this brother is a complete prick

"Don't, I will not go with you" I said with force "This is my life now and your not going to interfere anymore"

"how do you figure that?" he said

I pulled out my seprah blade and whispered the name to bring it alive. his eyes widened slightly then they narrowed.

"tsk tsk, clary, killing me wont solve your problems the plans have been set. You can tell your little shadowhunters that. There almost here, its very strange you picked this as your place, it had a ward, you cant be tracked. But that little blonde should enter…..now" he said with a smirk

As if right on cue "Clary!" yelled jace as he pulled her to her feet and hugged her against him. He pressed a swift kiss to her lips

"Are you alright" his eyes drifted to johnathan on the floor paralyzed and jace smirked.

"What?" I asked trying to sound like nothing big

"Clary, you do this?" he asked

" do what?" I asked plasturing a confused look

he pointed to Johnathan

"Who? What are you talking about jace" I asked scanning the ground trying not to laugh. Ok so being the situation, after all the things I went through I need fun. To just joke around and appreciate all I have now, and seeing the look on jaces face was priceless. He looked confused like he didn't know if I was lying or if he was going insane.

He walked over to Johnathan and used the toe of his boot to tapping his side to see if he was real.

"Watch what your doing idiot" said johnathen glaring at jace

Jace turned to me and gave me his signature smirk and raised his eyebrow.

"Clary at least date someone intelligent" said johnathan

Jace turned back to johnathan, and he didn't look angry or hurt really, he just pulled his foot back and gave him a real kick this time. Johnathan grunted in pain and Jace just shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to me. I giggled as he put his arms around

"You know what I love about you?" he asked his voice tickling my ear

"hmm?" I murmered

"if I ever met my girlfriends family, which I never actually have" he paused "Huh, anyways I always Imagined myself being formal and kind" he chuckled " and here I am kicking your brother, your one in a million" he said

"If that wasn't the corniest line ever…" I trailed off while I laughed.

He laughed

I looked back at johnathan what happens now. I didn't want to be the one to kill him its just to personal especially with jace here. So he called Maryse and she came with a van apparently he will be locked up at the institute until the council rules what they want to happen with him. But the odds are not looking good for him which is great

2 weeks later

"CLARY!" bellowed jace from downstairs

"what!" I yelled back

"C'mon get your but down here. Were going to the warlocks to get more vials and shit, Alec is meeting us there!" he yelled

I sighed and put away my sketch book, I grabbed my bag, steele and a few weapons and bounded down the stairs. Jace was down there kicking his legs around like a wana be ninja I laughed at him, he gave he a playful glare and I stuck my tounge out.

"C'mon woman" he said and I smacked his arm as we walked outside.

When we got to the warlock Magnus house the door was open. We walked inside cautiously, it seemed pretty quiet. We heard strange noised coming from down the hall almost like a growling. Me and jace shared a look and we both pulled out a weapon and said the names to bring them to life. We walked down the hallway quietly and I leaned against the door to try and hear, definitely growling. There was a grunt. We had to help Magnus! Was there a demon? Jace kicked open the door and we jumped in weapons ready. But we didn't expect to see this

Alec and magnus were tangled in the sheets of a big bed. I saw pants, shirts, and yes underwear laying crumpled on the floor. When we bursted in alec made a surprised noise and dove under the covers. Magnus's glittery head popped up his face looking angry

"DO YOU MIND!" he yelled I was shocked and couldn't believe my eyes I stood frozed jace, not so much. He had a smirk on his face and looked seconds away from laughter. Then alec poked his head from the covers just a tiny bit, his face was mortified and embarrassed and that did it. Jace dropped his sword and laughed he fell on the floor laughing rolling around. Alec pulled a pillow over his head and magnus crossed his arms and pouted. I was the only one still standing here frozen. Jace stood up stil chuckling.

"Ahhh Alec, finally" he said

Alec threw off the pillow and looked at jace "You Knew?" he exclaimed

"Duh, I got suspicious when you always wanted hot dogs for dinner" said jace with a smirk. Well that made me laugh snapping me out of my daze. Alec threw a pillow at jace.

"You're an ass!" said alec who was clearly flustered.

"from the looks of your current state of undress" jace paused thoughtfully "ass isn't all bad im your book" jace smirked and sauntered out of the room laughing with me in tow. Leaving a frozen alec in our wake

**Hope you liked it im trying to write as much as I can. I really love all your comments and follows they make me smile thanksss**


	10. Chapter 10

Jaces Pov

Shes going to leave me and I know she will. I mean why wouldn't she. Everyone else seems to so why shouldn't she. I cant handle it if she does. Shes staring at me with her big green eyes and im scared, I don't want to be the one heartbroken, the one who has to cry myself to sleep. What if im moving too fast? Should I distance myself? What if this is just a game for her and she isn't really in love. I cant help but doubt all these feelings. As we sit here In the library and I look at her reading her book, her face furrowed and concentrating I want her to love me but I.. I just cant believe she does, and I cant loose another person it will kill me,

She looks up and smiles a gentle smile. She leans in for what I assume is to kiss me, but at the last minute I turned away, no I have to stay strong or I wont be able to do this. She looks back at me with a hurt expression.

"Jace.. whats wrong?" she asks

I try to look indifferent and nonchalant "Nothing" I shrug

I stood up and stretched my arms "Im going somewhere ill be back before training"

I started walking away every step feels like im caring a thousand pounds,

I feel a small hand on my shoulder

"Why are you leaving" she asked. When I didn't respond she asked "Jace whats wrong?"

"Did I do something?" she asked. Really, this is harder than I thought, her eyes shine with confusion and hurt. I almost lost my nerve, Snap out of it! I yell at myself. She doesn't know, does she feel anything towards me. hell im in love with her but im afraid it's a game. With past girls there was no fear because I didn't care, but with her I care too much and its killing me, I don't deserve her if she loves me , and if shes lying to me then that will break me. I have to get distance before Its impossible.

I didn't mean to but it slipped out before I could stop it

"You didn't care" I muttered and I turned and left cutting off whatever response she had.

I walked out of the institute and down the street. I need to distract myself.

…_._

_Smack.. smack smack._ Our feet made the noise as we kicked and punched the mats at the institute trailing room. We have been kicking these mats for almost an hour because jace is late. Me, Alec and Isabelle have been waiting for him. We cant do partners because of the uneven numbers. Where could he be? He left 3 hours ago and wouldn't tell where he was going. And how he left was so confusing, I want to cry and slap him at the same time. Never the less I ended up crying after he left, why was he being so distant and mean? He said to wait for him but I have work. I sighed and gave the bag one last punch, pretending it was jaces head. I stepped away from the mat. I turned around and took a deep breath. I took off in a sprint and leaped. I grabbed the beam and swung onto it. From there I leaped higher and higher until I was over 30 feet in the air. I looked down to see alec and isabelle staring curiously at me.

"What are you doing C?" asked Isabelle

"I have work Izz, I cant wait around for him to show up. And I want to do something beside hitting a bag" I said and I swung another bar higher.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, great I only have 45 minutes til my shift. I sighed couldn't he at least send me a text saying that he wasn't going to make it, and an apology wouldn't hurt either.

"why don't you hit me instead baby?" came a Familiar voice from below. I looked down into golden eyes. His hair was ruffled in a weird was and his cloths looked wrinkly. His face seemed pale and his golden eyes troubled. What the hell? That is all he has to say after leaving me gaping after him. I swung down using then bars to swing quickly to the ground. Jace walked up to me, I could feel his breath and he towered over my short head. He offered a smile but his eyes flashed and I saw guilt. But as quickly as I saw it, it was gone. Is he really brushing this off? How can he just do that? No hes not doing that to me.

I pushed past him and headed for the door. I flung it open and took off in a spring down the hall, when a hand caught my arm bringing me to a halt. I tried to jerk it free but no luck. Damn. I turned to see jace

"What?" I asked with anger

"What do you mean What? You know what? Why the hell did you storm off like that?" he asked his eyes narrowed and his face tense

"I could ask you the same question jace, why did you leave all mad? And where did you go? Are you going to tell me that?" I asked my face felt flushed with anger my hands are shaking

"I didn't go anywhere I had to think" He said defensively

"You were gone for hours Jace!" I yelled

"Im sorry " he mumbled and he pulled me to him his lips crashing down on mine. They were hungry and desperate kisses and his lips tasted like bubble gum.

I got lost in his lips, when he finally pulled back, his eyes shone with pain and grief, and regret.

"Jace" I said softly "Please, whats wrong" I asked I put my hand on his cheek and looked up into his golden eyes.

"Im sorry, I love you so much and I didn't want to worry you I just had a lot on my mind. But im better now I just needed air, Ok?" he said. I sighed and nodded. He pulled me to him again but this time for a hug. I burrowed my head in his strong chest and he buried his face in my hair and sighed. Things seemed okay now but I didn't want him hurting. I hope hes ok.

Jaces Pov

As I stand here embracing her I knew I was wrong, why was I so stupid? She loves me and now I made a mistake that I cant take back. what will I do? This isn't good. How will I tell her? What if she finds out? My mind is reeling and I cant decide what I need to do. My stupid moment could ruin it all.

…

2 days later

Jace and I were sitting on my bed at the institute studying the material we were learning for the week. Jace seemed quiet. I nudged him with my arm snapping him out of his daze

"Don't think so hard youll explode" I said with a smirk. After a minute his face slipped into a deep in thought expression. I sighed and continued working. About an hour later

"Clary, ive been thinking" he said his brow slightly furrowed.

"What?' she asked slightly wary, was this a break up or something. She played nervously with her hands in her lap and finally raised her eyes to his

He sighed and begin "You, … you have these songs playing and it has me thinking, clary. I need an anthem. A song for me. Me being this awesome means I need a song to project who am." He looked up at her seriously no joke in his eyes.

Okay, why does he want this all of a sudden?

"Well what do you want in a song" she asked skeptically

"Well" he paused and thought "I want a song that represents my attractiveness as well as my charm." He said

"well, let me turn on the radio and if you hear a song you like then good." She said and hopped off the bed and turned it on. They listened while they studied

They studied for another few hours until jace pouted in frustration

"this is hopeless, ill never find a song. And im starving" he said dramatically as he held his flat stomach

"Cmon lets go get dinner. Ill drive" they walked outside and got in her bug. She turned the radio to a random station and began driving. Takis was too busy tonight so they headed to a Italian restaurant down town.

"AHHhhhhh" yelled jace causing clary to swerve. Horns Blared around me and I quickly swerved back into her lane. What the hell is wrong with him?. I opened my mouth to speak but he shushed me. Idiot

"This is the song!" he yelled. I listened to the lyrics and recognized the song. Crap oah please anything but this song

_Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out_

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it

Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

Jace was singing along in his own world, he didn't even notice me pull over,

"Im sexy and I know it " he was singing banging his head around. I put the car in park and simply stared at him. This was ridiculous. He ran his hands over his abs and swiveled his hips against the seat. Oah god this was embarrassing. I shielded my face from the onlookers who were laughing while walking on the sidewalk. They couldn't see my face but my red hair was a give away. I sighed, I heard booming laughter and that was enough. I smacked him hard on his chest. I turned my body in the seat as his eyes widened and he put his hand over his heart with mock hurt

"Clary, that's the song" he said smirking his signature smirk. "it sums me up"

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms and just stared at him. He cant be serious.

"What?" he asked

I sighed and shook my head. "C'mon lets go eat" I said. I reached for the door and swung out of the car. We walked towards the restaurant some people were still chuckling at the display earlier. And some girls were ogling him like a piece of meat. Great now all he needs are the animal neon Speedo and it will be the video in real life. I shot the death glare at the girls and grabbed Jaces hand.

"Jealous?" he asked. I rolled my eyes

"Don't worry I cant help it, im sexy and I know it" he said, his walk turning more into a strut

"oooy" I sighed

I couldn't help but giggle though, he has been so funny and open for the past few days it is unreal. I smile as we walk in and sit in a booth. This place is huge and crowded. There is a group of loud girls a few tables over, laughing probably drunk. That's going to get old. as were looking at the menu one of the girls yells out

"Jace!" she squeaks. I look up and jace tenses. His whole body goes rigid and his face is a mixture between shock and fear. What?

The girl saunters over and lookie here its Aline I roll my eyes to jace but he still stays rigid

"Heyy" she slurs and she put her hand on his shoulder

"Go away" he says roughly

She looks confused then smirks "Aw Jacey" she whines out

"Leave" he says glaring

"You weren't saying that to me Friday night at the club" she said loudly "Such a good kisser" she mock whispered into his ear

I froze, Friday? The night he was gone for hours? I feel sick, I look up at jace and his face confirms it, he looks overcome with guilt but I cant see anything anymore, my eyes fill with tears, and I gasp. Why would he do this to me? I love him how could he cheat?

"Clary… I" he began his eyes pleading and full of sorrow.

"No" my voice came out as a whisper "How could you?" my voice was quiet and muffled.

"I Loved You!" I yelled and pushed out of the booth and ran for the door

"Clary" he pleaded. He grabbed my wrist, but I wasn't having that this time. I kicked my foot up and brang it down on his arm he pulled it back in pain and I ran off into the street, I jumped in my car and ignored the yells for my name as I drove off into the night, and as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

**Sorry its been a while ive been super busy. I couldn't think about what to write but this chapter is kind of a filler that's going to lead to more action and I can finally put in the twist ive been waiting for. I know it was kind of random and a shocker chapter but I hope you liked it, there is better to come I promise.**

**Thanks so much for reading lemmie know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I GOT MY LAPTOP TAKEN AWAY, I HAD TO TYPE ALL THIS ON MY IPOD TOOK A WHILE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

I ran, tears fell down my cheeks and I heard the steady thump of my feet slapping the pavement in my haste to get away from everything and everyone. I feel stupid, I have given everything all that I posses to him and does he care? no he thoroughly stomped my heart by cheating on me with yet other girl I hate. I don't know when I got out of my car and started running. to be honest I didn't even know where I was going. did I mean that little to him that he would throw me away just like that? this is why I hid myself from people except for Simon, now I regret letting anyone in especially him. I have up the only place I called home, even if I hated it, it was still a place I could go. where would I go now? what would I do? my heart is stomped. I slowed my pace when I recognized where in was , I was in the park. I walked through the trees and went to my spot, I sat on the ground, slid my legs out and laid on the ground with my hands on my stomach. my mind seemed numb, what to do next? I couldn't go back to the foster system I was out of that. and like hell if I went back to the institute and saw him. I didn't even want to think his name it would pit me over the edge again. I felt a slow pain in my chest building and I didn't want to Surender myself to the heartache. I curled to my side in the fetal position and let the misery have me. the pain seemed unreal, I closed my eyes and made myself be strong.

I didnt know I had fallen asleep until I was awakened by the Shrill ringing of my phone. I didn't bother to check who it was and hastily flipped it open

"hello ?" I asked my voice was horse

"clary? are you okay where are you?" it was Isabelle her voice sounded worried and scared

"I'm fine, I just needed some ... time." I said slowly

"where are you what happened? jace came home tearing through this place looking for you, he was going crazy." she said her voice concerned

" Did he say what he did?" I asked

"Er, no?" you could hear a muffling and her stomping up the stairs and a door swinging open "what did you do to clary?" she demanded there was a quiet muffling then the door closing again

"clary he won't tell me, what did he do?" she asked softly

"Iz, he... he cheated on me... Aline" I choked out.

"WHAT!" she screamed I heard her bounding up the stairs again and Slamming the door. " JACE WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I heard a huge smack through the phone. and someone yelling in pain it sounded like jace got slapped and that made me smile.

" clary? where are you? meet me we can hang out I'll make you feel better." she said I thought about this I didn't want to talk to him but I had nothing against Isabelle.

"okay I'll text you when I find out where I left my car" I said I hung up the phone and started walking. I walked Down the road the way I came and looked in the streets for my car. I spotted it on the side of the road. I walked to my little bug and got in. the keys were still in the ignition lucky no one took it. I texted Isabelle to meet my by takis I drove to the restaurant and sat in the car waiting, Isabelle showed up not 2 minutes later and hopped in

" c'mon were do you wanna go?" she asked

"I just wanna relax Iz maybe lay in bed?" I said

" okay let's go to the grocery store I'll buy the ice cream and well get some movies huh?" she said god sometimes I really loved her.

"yea"

we filled out cart with lots of tubs of ice cream we rented action movies no damn romance here and went to the institute. we walked to my room . on the door was a note I carefully pealed it off and read

clary,

I'm sorry it was the biggest mistake of my life. I was scared clary, I didn't know what to do. my instinct said to run so what's what I did. please talk to me I am so sorry.

I love you please

jace

I dug in my purse, grabbed my pen and scribbled out his note and wrote my own under it.

dear asshat,

if you loved me it would have hurt too much to do that to me. so how does it feel to know that you crushed my heart? are you satisfied now jace? I hope you are because I can't take anymore,

leave me alone goodbye

-c

I walked to his door and stuck it on. I gave the door 2 quick raps and then ,made a dive for my room. Isabelle was sitting on my bed setting up the movie we were watching The Avengers. I sat on the bed and grabbed a tub of ice cream. I shoveled it into my mouth. isabelle probably thought I was doing good with this but I wasn't, my mind was elsewhere as the movie played. what could I do next? I only came here so I could think and say goodbye. I didn't know my next step. and I didn't want to be alone. who could I go to? there was no one, I would never drag Simon into this, and I had no family... except my bother? hmm

I was pulled from this thought when I heard a slight tapping on my door. I looked around, wow my mind must have been gone. it was dark and Isabelle was asleep on my bed spoon hanging out of her mouth. I walked to the door and peeked out.

jace stood there his eyes red an puffy, he had dark bruise like circles under his eyes. and his hair was shoved back like he had run his fingers through it too Many times. I sighed it was time to get this over with, I slipped out of my room and closed the door behind me.

"clary please I'm so sor.." he started

" no jace you listen, I loved you. how could you do that to me? do you even realize how hard it is for me to let people in? you mocked that, I trusted you! and you betrayed me!" I yelled my tears fell

" please you know I don't trust . I was afraid I wasn't good enough and that you would leave me. I've never cared about anyone like I care for you. and it scares me clary. I can't handle you leaving me, that's why I did it so maybe if i left it wouldnt hurt so much but it was a mistake, please I'm so sorry I'll never hurt you again"

"after what you did, you dont deserve me, and you already hurt me and i... it hurts to look at you." I covered my face with my hands.

his rough hands slid to my cheeks trying to comfort me. but the fact that I wanted to forgive him right now made it hard. he hurt me I couldn't take him. I mentally slapped myself ! no clary! be strong ! I pulled back

"No" I whispered

"but Cla..." he began

"no," I turned and ran in my room I grabbed my shoulder bag and stuffed all I could into it. I grabbed my wallet some cloths and my keys. I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran out of my room.

I bolted down the stairs, I turned around the corridor. I pushed into the weapons room and grabbed a few weapons and a Steele. I opened the cabinet, pulled back the curtain to reveal the emergency safe. I typed in the code maryse had given me a few weeks ago. I pulled out some handfuls of the petty cash and shoved it in my bag. I ran back into the corridor and made my way to my last door was locked. I used my Steele to open it.

I stepped inside and walked to the corner where what I needed was currently. I ran my fingers along the metal bars. I pulled out my Steele and traced a rune onto them. the bars bent creating an opening

"Clary?"

" c'mon Jon, were leaving" I said

Jonathan smiled "thanks sis"

HOPE YOU LIKED IT LEMMIE KNOW I HAVE SOME MORE IDEAS FOR JACE AN CLARY DONT WORRY THEY ARE NOT OVER !


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS IS JUST A SHORT CHAPTER FROM JACES POINT OF VIEW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT. I HAVER ANOTHER ONE THAT I WILL POST TODAY AS WELL FOR WHAT HAPPENS AFTER CLARY BROKE OUT SEBASTIAN.**

Jace

My palms were sweating and I felt like my heart was going to explode when I saw Clary walking away from me. The only coherent thing running through my mind was a continuous stream of _no no no no! _Now I had to face the one true regret in my life. I tried playing the night in my mind wondering how I got to that point that I would betray her like that.

_I walked down the empty streets, ahead I saw a lamp flickering. All the sound around was my feet thumping against the ground and the sound of pulsing music in the distance. I walked towards the sound hoping for a drink and for the loud music to drown out my mind. But I doubt anything could, I love her. And that scared me. ME, the guy who isn't scared, this little red her comes into my life and lights it all on fire. It's terrifying, I don't recall a time when I was so happy as I am now. However the only thing I can think of is what if she leaves me. I have been through enough to that my emotions are broken, any more would ruin me. I can't handle that. I sighed as I walked into the club. And my eyes wandered around all the moving bodies, guys trying to get lucky and girls trying to be sexy, none of would ever be as beautiful as Clary. I walked to the bar and flashed the tender my fake id. I told him to surprise me. I must have looked more miserable than I thought because he poured me a shot of vodka and left the bottle beside me .I threw it back and poured myself another. After my 4__th__ I let my eyes wander and I saw girls giggling and looking at me, I rolled my eyes and curved my shoulders in to show I wasn't interested. I managed 2 more before I realized I was pretty far gone. I pushed the bottle away and walked to the bathroom. There was someone in there so I stood in the hall waiting for him to emerge. I felt a hand slide across my shoulder and to my chest and I turned around and saw aline standing there with a slow creeping smile. She probably thought she looked hot, but even drunk I could see her makeup smearing and her hair hard from hairspray. _

"_Jace," she purred and stepped closer_

_I stepped back "What Aline?" I asked annoyed. I was tired of this scene, I wanted to go home to clary, I missed her_

_Out of nowhere Aline threw herself at me and crushed her lips to mine. I stood stunned as she wrapped herself around me. My mind blanked and my arms hand to my sides, why wasn't I pushing her away? It felt like all the emotion I surfaced tonight paralyzed me as I stood here. Then my mind flashed to a face, her face, Clary her pale skin big green eyes and firey hair. I pushed aline off me with force. _

"_Whats wrong babe?" she asked_

"_What the hell! Why did you do that?" I snarled_

"_well you didn't seem to mind the first 5 minutes so I took that as a go" she said_

_5 MINUTES!? No it couldn't have been that long, I didn't cheat right I didn't kiss back? My eyes burned, no I did. My heart plummeted into my shoes, I have to tell clary. Will she leave me. No!_

"_don't tell your girlfriend" aline said calmly_

"_What, why would I listen to you!" I yelled_

"_Because this will be out secret, im sorry don't ruin everything because of me" she said and turned and walked away. _

_I stood stunned, what have I done?_

No! I ran after her, I saw her car in the distance and I ran, I ran for what must have been hours trying to catch her and explain, I had to I couldn't live without her.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW?


	13. Chapter 13

The institute was empty as we ran through everyone was asleep or gone, Jon held the bags as we made a dash for my car. He threw the bags and himself in the car as I started it. I peeled out and drove fast down the road. We drove until we were on the outskirts of the city. Everything felt like a blur.

_At least I'm not alone,_ I thought bitterly. I glanced and my brother. His face was void of emotion as he stared out the window. As I looked at him I recalled all that he said before. I was a part of plan. But what was it? What happened next? I didn't know this and it scared me.

We had been driving for a while now and it was dark outside. My headlights illuminated the trees around us. I had no clue where we were but Jon was confident in where we were going. He would occasionally say turn here or keep going straight. It seemed to be taking us out of the city and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to see jace. Even thinking about him gave me a sharp ache in my chest. I didn't think it was possible for me to be more broken but I was proven wrong when I saw the guilt and shame cross over his face, signaling the betrayal he had committed. The scary part was the urge I had to forgive him. i wanted him to hold me and love me, the sight of him with blood shot eyes and a tear stained face ripped me to pieces. But I couldn't bring myself to forgive all the pain he caused. Trust is something I rarely give, and love…. That's even harder. I gave him everything and he destroyed it so easily.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I focused my attention on the road. That's when I saw a black figure dart in front of my car, I tried to swerve but it was too late. I felt the impact as my car collided. There was a loud screech and then all was silent.

I heard an exhale of breath from beside me.

"Finally" Jonathan whispered

And then all went black

Jace

I lay curled against the door of my bedroom, I can't feel my body. Everything feels numb. My arms and legs feel like they weigh a thousand pounds and they tingle for me to move them but I simply cannot. I don't want to move. What's the point? She hates me, I did this, I took the only good thing in my life and I destroyed it. Is there nothing I can say to earn her forgiveness? Is there anything I can do to bring her back to me? If I only was granted five minutes of her time. If she would listen to me I could explain. I would tell her every detail of that night, the disgust I felt at Alines touch the truth of the night. All she could hear was that I was unfaithful, and that was enough to break her heart as I stood there helpless and had to watch. Her face falling and the sorrow in her face, that image would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I had to find her I can't stand this. I stood and ran across the hallway I opened her door and was shocked. Everything was gone. I ran to her closet and all her cloths were taken out. There was nothing

"No!" I yelled

I ran down the stairs and saw the front door open. I searched the house for her. The weapons room was open and things were missing. I ran down the hallway, and saw the door at the end was off its hinges. I ran through the thresh hold and was shocked at what I saw. The metal cars were bent and mangles into an opening, and Jonathan was gone.

Did he take her? He must have kidnapped her, she could be hurt. I didn't think twice

Shit! I yelled repeatedly. I ran to the weapons room and grabbed a bag. I filled it with all I could need. I ran to my room threw in cloths and cash as well. I pulled out my phone as I ran out the door and dialed

"hello"

"Magnus! I need your help"

Clary

I woke up in a dull room. My head was pounding and my stomach snarled hungrily. I looked around the room was small. All the walls were wood. There was a small window to the left of me. Barely big enough for a cat to get through. I was sitting on a bed in the center of the room. The comforter was scratchy and they bed was lumpy and hard. I stood up to quickly and staggered clutching my head. I was dizzy, how long had I been out? I regained my balance and walked to the window and peered out, I saw white snow covering the tops of all the pine trees surrounding the small place I was in. I walked around the room and tried the door. It was locked, surprise surprise. I leaned against it and tried to listen out. It was quiet at first but then I heard voices speaking after a few minutes

"_how did you get out Jonathan, we figured you dead" muttered a raspy voice_

"_Never figure friend" said Jon_

"_how did you manage to get the girl as well?' said raspy_

"_I didn't she came to me, she used her runes to open my cell" said Jon_

"_Well that is lucky for us then isn't it?" _

"_Of course you idiot! We have all the plans in place now, and perfect timing as well, with her sacrificed blood we can finally bring father back to life." said Jonathan in a scary voice_

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, my blood?

"She awake" said raspy and I moved quick backing away from the door as it swung open.

There Jonathan stood with a smile on his face

"Sister, how do you feel?" he asked faking concern

"Im leaving now" I said and started walking towards the door

He put his hand out blocking my path

"IM afraid that's not going to happen sister" he said his face turning hostile

Fine by me I thought and lunged I tackled him down. He flipped me off but I caught my balance quickly. I kicked out and hit him square in the chest sending him flying. I flung myself over his fallen form out of the bedroom and into the living area. I scanned the area. OAH my bag! It was lying on the couch. Idiots I thought. I dove for it but Jon was there and he caught my ankle flinging me across the room. I hit the wall and pain exploded in my shoulder. I got up and faced him again, I noticed raspy had disappeared. Good. I ran at him thinking of all I learned at the institute, he expected a full front blow but I'm not stupid. I flipped over him and gave him a hard blow to the back of the head. he fell to the ground unconscious. I ran for my bag and pulled out 2 blades and my Steele. I bound his arms and legs with a rune and threw my bag on my shoulders and ran out the door. I burst outside and looked for my car before I realized it was totaled shit shit shit! I looked around and saw raspy coming back in the distance. He spotted me!

"hey" he yelled and I ran.

There was a medium size shed behind the cottage so I ran for it hoping I could hide. But what I found in there was even better!


	14. Chapter 14

. He spotted me!

"hey" he yelled and I ran.

There was a medium size shed behind the cottage so I ran for it hoping I could hide. But what I found in there was even better

Clary****

My eyes were wide and my heart beat erratic as I stared at the ticket to my freedom infront of me. I big smile crossed my face. But I didn't have much time ol' Raspy would be here any second. I tried to approach him slowly as was able at the moment so I wouldn't scare him. his breath came out in heavy puffs through his gray muzzle. His body was thick with muscle, and his coat was a stunning white shade. I held my palm to his muzzle as he pulled in a breath taking in my scent. He nuzzled my hand and I took that as an okay. I tried jumping on him but I couldn't. curse my shortness! I used the small fence to get higher and jump on. He nickered and took small steps in his pen. I gave him a kick to his side and he took off. He galloped for the door just as it opened. Raspy stood there and it made the horse uneasy, I gave him another kick urging him to keep going forward. And he did, he kept his powerful pace towards our only exit. Raspy stood his ground until the last second when he dove to his left narrowly missing being trampled. Once we were out of the barn the horse ran faster, I gripped his smooth mane to keep balance. He shot through the trees like a comet. I felt like I was flying and I let out a laugh and a crow of joy, Im Free!

Maybe it was just me but this horse seems happier than me to get out of there.

I ran my hand over his now sweaty neck as we slowed by a creek. We had been riding for almost an hour. My breath was ragged and the horse was panting. I figured we have put a good enough distance to stop for a quick break. I could hear cars in the distance so we couldn't be far from people.

"Good boy" I cooed

Now what do I name him, I looked into his strong intelligent face. There was a name on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't make it into a coherent thought. He reminded me of someone. … jace

Maybe it was the fact that he was a beautiful creature or the fact he wanted escape from the walls around him, but he reminded me of him. but no horse deserved that name I thought bitterly. Well Alec made me watch lord of the rings recently and that white horse was Shadowfax.. I like it. It's fitting

"Your shadowfax" I said to him.

He nickered and I laughed. After he got his fill of water and I had mine I hopped on his back and urged him forward into the trees, but something stood in my path blocking my escape.

Jace

I showed up at Magnus's doorstep ten minutes later. I hit my fists against the door hearing the heavy thump. The door swung open and there stood Magnus is all of his glitter glory. He smiled at me but I had no time to be polite and friendly I had to get to clary. I pushed my way in and stood In the foyer. Magnus turned" OH please come in" he rolled his eyes

He went to speak again but I cut him off.

"Please I need your help, clarys gone and I need to get to her now" I said my voice cracked twice and I hoped he wouldn't notice. But the look of sympathy in his eyes told me he did. I looked at him pleading

"alright" he said

I wanted to yell with joy. But I held it in. I was going to her. I pulled out her hairbrush that I swiped from her bathroom and handed this to Magnus

"It has gold hair in here on top," he said quizzically " Did your hair with this before you came?"

Crap I felt my cheeks heating up, I wanted to be closer to …. Hell I don't even know what I was thinking. Great now I'm creepy too, ugh

"Will it work?" I asked trying to get the topic off my weirdness

He cleared his throat his face amused. "yes it will work, give me a second"

He placed the green brush on the table and opened his book on the mantle. He studied the page for a moment then turned back to the brush. He twitched his fingers and bursts of light poured out of them like fireworks, he was quietly mumbling words. A portal started forming on the west wall. I walked towards it and stared waiting for it to be done.

"Magnus can you hold it open for a few minutes/" I asked

"yes I will but hurry up jace I won't hold it forever." He said

I launched myself through the portal and the first thing I saw was the fiery red hair of clary sitting atop a huge horse.


	15. Chapter 15

Jaces Pov

The first thing that popped into my head was _Shes mine._ Well she used to be, I sighed as I saw her, she was so beautiful and strong and the biggest regret in my life was hurting her. I would accept just about anything from her at this point. Great I was whipped. I felt like slapping my hand against my forehead. But another look at Clary and I realized I didn't care so much.

She was starting to take off on the white horse, crap I opened my mouth to call to her, then suddenly she halted her eyes frozen in shock and fear. I followed her gaze and saw Jonathan standing there. His golden hair matted with blood and his dark eyes furious. He took a menacing step towards Clary, the horse was unsettled by his presence. It reared on its hind legs and Clary slid off landing on her side. She groaned in pain and held her hip tightly.

Jonathan didn't waste any time he pulled out a long blade and made a move for Clary. I didn't hesitate, I ran as fast as my legs would move, I pulled out my Seprah Blade and I launched my body in the air between Clary and Jonathan, the last thing I saw before the pain exploded in my side was angry black eyes fueled with hate.

"No!" I heard Clary shriek.

Jonathan hesitated as he saw it was me he stabbed instead of his sister and that second he paused was all I needed. I pushed all the strength I had left in my slowly draining body into the thrust of my blade. I drove it towards his chest and it sank true. He went to block me but he had no weapon in his hand, the blade embezzled in his chest and he let out a choked sob his eyes were wide, his hands clutched futilely at his chest. His breath came faster and then ended abruptly as he fell into the earth. She was safe.

I stared at her face as she pulled the steele out of my pocket and traced it over my wound, there was no relief.

"No, why isn't it working" she yelled, my wound kept bleeding and she pulled off her sweater and held it against my wound, everything was fuzzy I could barely feel anything except her gentle hands on me. my eyes fluttered.

"No Jace stay with me please" she pleaded her hand going to my face while the other stayed applying pressure to my wound.

"How did you get here Jace, where are we, I need to get you help" she said frantically

"Portal, by the tree" I managed to choke out.

She whistled and the horse came running over. She pulled out the steele and traced a rune on my arm. She lifted me effortless into her skinny arms. What the hell? I grunted my body body going limp as the pain became overwhelming.

"Jace no please," a sweet voice begged "I love you" the angel whispered and everything went dark. The pain was gone.

Clarys pov

Jace. What was he doing here? How did he find me. I saw Jon coming at me with a blade as I lay on the ground in pain, then everything changed Jon was on the floor and jace was in front of me protecting me. Jace saved me, I would surely be dead without him. I shifted to look at Jace to thank him trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my hip. He was laying on the floor his face contorting in pain. No no he has to be okay. I tried using the runes but nothing worked why? I pulled off my sweater pressing it to the stab wound to try and stop the bleeding. I didn't know what to do. Wait how did he get here, maybe were close to a hospital I can get him help

"How did you get here jace, where are we, I need to get you help" I said frantically

"Portal, by the tree" he choked out, his voice was thick and his eyes pained

A portal, oah thank you, it might be open I have to get him through it. And Shadowfax was the fastest way. I whistled and he came running over. I pulled out the steele and traced a rune on his arm. It was the weightless rune. I lifted him easily into my arms and placed him onto shadowfax. I quickly threw myself onto him as well. I leaned jaces body against mine to keep him on the horse. I took one last look at his face and he was still his eyes closed. No no please.

"Jace no please," I begged "I love you" I whispered. I cant loose him, everything seemed trivial now seeing him in my arms the life draining from his eyes. I kicked Shadowfax and sent him running for the trees. Of all the times I wised he would drop dead after what he did to me, I regret them all now I just want him to live. I sent up a silent prayer as I raced through the trees with the boy I love dying in my arms. As we ran under a tree, light enveloped us, I blinked and the scene was different we were in Magnus's apartment. I pulled back on Shadowfax's hair and he halted I threw myself off him and grabbed Jace with me. he still weighed nothing at all.

"MAGNUS! Please Jace has been stabbed and I don't know what happened the wound couldn't be healed my runes" I laid him gently onto the long table. "Please"

Magnus didn't waste anytime. He placed his hands onto jaces body, his fingers sparkling white, blue and gold. His cat eyes narrowed and his perfect brows furrowed in concentration.

"Its not enough, my powers draining" he pulled his eyes closed and his frown deepened "This is suck strong demon weaponry, I've never seen it so severe, I used a lot of power on the portal"

I looked pleading

He grunted and his sparks grew and then dulled. He made a frustrated cry and I could see his face paling as the power he was using drained him

"Here" I held my palm out "Take my energy, all I have Magnus, just save him please" I begged

He looked skeptical but he took my hand. I could feel the energy I had disappeared. Once all I had was gone I collapsed onto the floor exhausted, I started up at Magnus as his fingers shot out brilliant shades of silver, teal and purple. My heavy eyes closed as exhaustion took me under into darkness. My last thought was _I love you Jace _before I slipped into uncontiousness.

A/n Hope you liked it, I updated as fast as I could. So every time I get ten reviews I will make another chapter that day. Even if that's a chapter every day I will so do it.. if not then every weekend I will post a new one. Kay thanks for reading


	16. Chapter 16

Clarys pov

My head was pounding in my skull like the beat to a terrible rap song. _Thump-thump thump BANG. _I need to get up to take medicine…. Forget it im too damn tired. Not worth it. I felt like I was paralyzed, my limbs feel like they weigh a million pounds.

Sigh. Maybe I should open my eyes at least, maybe I will figure out where the hell I am. I slowly peeled open my eyes, did someone super glue them shut? I don't remember them being this difficult. I finally pried them open and was practically nose to nose with chairman Meow. I'm not proud of what I did next.

"AHHHHHHHH" I screeched. I flared my arms and kitty went flying across the room landing on his feet. He arched his back and hissed at me.

"What's going on in here?" yelled Magnus's voice coming closer. He burst in just as Chairman Meow flopped on his back letting out a pathetic meow.

"What did you do to my poor cat clary?' asked Magnus going to retrieve his cat. He stroked his belly as the cat meowed sadly. That little liar! This is why I hate cats.

"Nothing he just hates me." I said while I sat up stretching my sore limbs. I looked around and was met with bright red and contrasting black walls. The furniture was all modern and tasteful. Like I would expect less from Magnus. I closed my eyes thinking. Jace… he's why I'm here. Is he alive? Does he hate me? is he awake ? do I love him still? All these questions flooded my mind. I cant … I don't know what to think anymore. Almost loosing him broke all the resolve I had left in me. but the thing holding me back was the fact he willingly went out and hurt me. I cant forgive for that. The images from him almost dying assaulted me. the pain I felt I cant ignore how much it killed me inside seeing him, and thinking I would loose him, but the pain I felt when he left me crying was unbearable as well. How can I choose one or the other?

I could feel the tears of confusion and pain in my eyes shedding, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Magnus with concern and understanding in his eyes

"Go talk to him Clary" he said.

I got up and started towards the door

"Wait!" Magnus yelled halting me. I turned around and gave him a confused look.

"Hes not awake yet, you have to shower and change into this" he held out what looked like a dress and an expensive one at that.

I gave him by best Are You Serious look.

"Yes now go" he said as he pushed me towards the bathroom. I peeled out of my cloths and stepped into the warm spray. It relaxed my muscles and calmed me. after a good twenty minutes I stepped out and dried off with a towel. Looks like Magnus took me into account. The expensive shimmering dress was now gone and in its place was a pair of frayed jean shorts and a white soft lace tank top. Still not exactly what I had in mind but it was much better. I pulled on the cloths and did my best at towel drying my hair. I padded out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom door that led out. I stood in front of it. I leaned my forehead against it and took a deep breath. Trying to draw in some courage or some answers would be nice too. I stepped back and opened the door.

I walked down the hallway until I saw him. He was laying on a bed in the white room. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful and sweet. I quietly walked to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. I looked at his face and I couldn't help but think

_How could he?_

The question came out as a whisper.

"How could you hurt me Jace, I love you" I whispered closing my eyes as a tear slid down. A warm palm cupped my cheek. And I opened my eyes to see gold staring at me rimmed with tears

"Clary?" he whispered

Jaces Pov

"How could you hurt me Jace, I love you" a voice whispered, and it was her voice I knew it was. My eyes flew open to find hers closed a silent tear sliding down her beautiful face. I brought my hand up caressing the side of her warm face. She opened her eyes and again shocked me with her intense green color.

"Clary?" I whispered I couldn't believe she was here sitting next to me. and she said she loves me. after all I did. Even though she doesn't know the truth about that night she loves me. I could feel tears choking me threatening to fall. But I don't know how long she would stay with me, I had to get all this out.

"Clary, im so sorry about everything. I have to tell you the truth, please I didn't kiss her she kissed me, and I was so drunk it took me a second to realize but I didn't kiss her back is swear to you Clary, but I did do wrong and you have to understand." I was falling over my words as I struggled to get them out, I was afraid she would leave before I could tell her anything

"Can I have 5 minutes to explain please im begging" I pleaded

"Ok" she said softly and that's all I needed.

"I'm not going to say I didn't do wrong because I did, I doubted the love we shared, clary…. I.. I've never experienced anything like this in my life. Everything and everyone I've loved has been taken away from me, To love is to destroy, that's what I was told by my dad. But I always forgot what my mom said to me. she said loving blindly will destroy, but true love builds stronger than anything…. I always forgot that… until I met you clary. You built me, I don't know if you realize how much you have changed me, and that scared me. I tried to run and that made me realize how damn stupid I was. I tried at the bar when she kissed me, I tried to respond, hell I didn't even want to respond. My body doesn't want anyone but you, that's why I hesitated but the second I realized I cant be with anyone but you I pushed her away from me. I cant love anyone but you clary, I'm yours mind body and soul. I promise to never hurt you again I will never doubt us …. Just please clary, forgive me" I finished breathing heavily.

She was really quiet. Her eyes were on me but her mind was far away. Her brow was slightly furrowed. She needed time to process all this but the suspense was killing me. I wanted to get up and I don't know pace around the room or rake my hand through my hair. But I didn't dare move.

She was so still I didn't want to move maybe if I stayed really still she would forgive me, it was a long shot but hell I was desperate at this point.

I took this time to look at her face, this girl, she was everything to me.

How did I fall in love? The better question is how couldn't I have

This girl, she is amazing, Her gentle laugh, her sweetness, her kindness, or her spunk, how she always stands up for herself and people she cares about. Or was it her understanding, how she knows me better than anyone else. And she doesn't treat me like im a kicked puppy. She knows and I love her so much it hurts me. if she leaves me, what do I have left? The furrow between her brows disappeared and her beautiful eyes refocused on me

"Jace…" she started. Can she love me?

A/n okay so your reviews made me smile so I wrote yall a chapter early. Thank you so much for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let my know what you think


	17. Chapter 17

Clarys Pov

"Jace.." I started, mainly just to get something out to break the silence.

He was so still it was unnerving. To me it felt like someone came in and turned the off switch in my brain, I couldn't think. All these memories were assaulting me. happy and sad ones, I haven't loved anyone as much as I loved him sense Mom and Luke. The love I felt for him was scary and exhilarating. That love I felt should be the answer right? Wrong, I haven't felt pain like what I felt when I found out he cheated on me sense my mom as well.

And to me it sounds pathetic that I could even compare the two but, when my mom was ripped from my life she didn't want to go, she was taken, but I always know she loved me, she died protecting me. But Jace, I finally brang myself to open up and feel love again, and he mad the choice to betray me and leave me crying and wondering why? Why did he give away the love he felt for me? Sure I believe him when he explained that night, Aline is a slut and it makes sense but I still felt the pain inside the pit of my stomach when I see his face. Yet I feel a stab in my heart when I think about leaving him and not being able to call him mine.

So how do I choose? I felt a tear slide down betraying my inner battle to Jace.

He brang his thumb up and whipped away the tear that fell. I felt weak right now and I didn't want to admit how much his touch affected me, comforted me. he was the only one who was able to take my mind away from the turmoil it has been. I frowned as I looked down at my hands. What do I do?

I raised my eyes to his and what I saw shocked me. I have never seen his eyes so raw, so vulnerable. There was pain and longing tinged with regret. He looked like a simple word could shatter him. My heart shattered into pieces looking at him. I cant take this. And before I could think what I was doing I leaped forward and crushed my lips to his.

He leaned back and I laid on top of him holding my hands in his hair fiercely as his strong hands held me tight like if he let me go I would disappear. His lips felt so warm and rough as they moved with mine. His hot breath assaulted my face as out mouths moved together. His hands roamed down my back and squeezed me closer to him. I locked my hands around his neck holding him tight to me. I had missed him so much. My body felt like it was on fire.

And I couldn't hate him anymore. He was all I had left. I pulled back to look at him. And his golden eyes were shining and a warm smile lit up his face. He hugged me tight to him and he peppered my entire face with kisses before he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Im so sorry I love you so much Clary and I promise I will never hurt you" he said and he kissed me again sweet and slow. I pulled away breathless.

"Probation, your not 100 percent forgiven just yet" I said

"Okay anything I promise, I love you" he said

"Love you too Jace"

Hey guys. Im not sure whether this is a good spot to stop or to keep going with an adventure of some sort. I don't know? If you have any ideas for me leave a comment I would appreciate it. Thank you for reading


	18. epliogue

Epilogue

Hey guys, this probably won't be the end of this story, I want to do something more. Im finally on break so I might draft something up for an adventure but for now here is the epilogue

Jaces Pov

Things around me were In a frenzy but when I watch her everything seems like it is in slow motion. Demons are all around us, we raided one of their local bases. Alec and izzy were on the first floor with some other shadow hunters from our team. We had about 3 others on this level with clary and i. the others were on higher levels of the building. I was only giving a little effort as I slayed the demons around me. But I found my eyes wandering to clary as she fearlessly killed the threats around her, the way she gracefully slid her blade into the chest of an Enoch demon. Her wild red hair flowing as she lunged. I couldn't help myself. I quickly sliced my blade through the 4 surrounding me. I pulled out my daggers and threw them into the chests of the other 2 and strode quickly to clary. I sliced the throat of any demons near her. And she finished the last one. I pulled her to me and met her lips with mine. Her soft lips tasted of sweat and strawberries. I smiled against her lips, and pulled her tighter against me. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you " I whispered

Her big green eyes met mine "Love you jace" she said as she buried her head into my chest.

Sometimes I forget how strong she is; right now all I want to do is protect her, yet minutes before she slashed demons. I buried my head in the crook of her neck and sighed.

All the mistakes that I made everything I did wrong and all the things that I missed out on they don't matter to me, because I have her and with her no matter what happens everything will be ok. I felt the weight of the ring I've been carrying in my pocket sense the day she forgave me. Every day I think about if today is the day that I will ask her, but its never been the right time. But now timing means shit to me. I just want her as mine, no one has ever understood me like she does, she doesn't even know how her smile can stir things inside me, her laugh makes me smile every time.

"Clary" I whispered against her soft hair

"hm" she mumbled and snuggled closer to me. I slowly pulled away from our embrace and she looked up at me her face slipping into an adorable pout. I lightly kissed her pouty lip and pulled back looking into her eyes.

I got down onto one knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket.

"Clary, I know this isn't the most romantic place," I looked around and saw dead demons and blood, I chuckled " but I do know that I love you so much, I've been trying to find a way to do this in a big way, but I realized none of that matters as long as at the end of it, I have you in my arms as my wife. Clary I love you more than my own life and I will love you forever. Will you marry me" I asked my eyes shining with hope and fear.

She looked down at me "Jace, what do you think my answer is" she said

I hung my head, the hair falling into my eyes. I always heard how much rejection would hurt, but I never thought I would feel this stabbing in my chest I feel like all the air has been sucked out of my lungs.

Clarys Pov

Did he honestly think I would say no.

I slowly sank to my knees in front of him, I put my finger under his chin and lifted his face up. I saw a single tear sliding down his face

"Yes jace," I whispered " a thousand times yes" I said and his eyes held shock then a happiness so radiant I smiled. He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. And then his lips were on mine so desperately and passionately. I was breathless. I pulled back resting his forehead on mine.

"How could I say no jace? I love you" I said

"Clary, I've made so many mistakes, having you is the only good thing about me. I don't deserve you" he said quietly I had never seen him so vulnerable and scared

"Jace, I love everything about you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Never forget that" I said and I kissed him with all that I had.

I loved him more than my own life, and I want to spend the rest of my time with him by my side


End file.
